modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stephanie Forrester
Stephanie Douglas Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Stephanie wcielała się Susan Flannery, w latach 1987−2012. Życiorys Nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo i problem z Kristen (1987) Stephanie jest żoną Erica Forrestera. Mają czwórkę dorosłych dzieci: Ridge'a, Kristen, Thorne'a, i Felicię. Ich najstarsza córka zmarła przy porodzie. Studiując na Northwestern University, podczas jednej z imprezy, Stephanie poznała Erica. Podczas zabawy na statku, on upił się i spędził noc z równie pijaną Stephanie. Jakiś czas później, okazało się, że Douglas zaszła w ciążę. O tym fakcie wiedziała jedynie rodzina, a młodzi wzięli ślub w 1959 roku. Eric nie planował zostawać z żoną, ale wszystko zmieniło się po narodzinach Ridge'a. Douglas zawsze wiedziała, że wcześniej Eric zakochany był w innej kobiecie. Obecnie, jest on właścicielem stworzonego w 1965 roku, rodzinnego domu mody Forrester Creations, który sfinalizowała Stephanie. Obaj ich synowie pracują w domu mody, podczas gdy córki przebywają za granicą. Małżeństwo Erica i Stephanie przeżywa kryzys. Kobieta podejrzewa męża o romans z asystentką, Margo Lynley. Tymczasem Ridge oświadcza rodzinie, że zamierza poślubić piękną Caroline Spencer. Forresterowie są zaskoczeni, gdyż Ridge ma sławę playboya i jest niestały w uczuciach. Eric i Stephanie wkrótce poznają ojca dziewczyny, magnata prasowego, Billa, i omawiają z nim szczegóły ślubu. Stephanie nigdy nie mogła się porozumieć z Kristen. Kiedy dzwoni do córki i informuje ją o ślubie Ridge'a i Caroline, Kristen oświadcza, że nie przyjedzie. Wkrótce Eric informuje żonę, że Caroline przekonała ich córkę do przyjazdu. Gdy Stephanie i Kristen spotykają się, kłócą się. Nadchodzi dzień ślubu Ridge'a i Caroline. Stephanie nie podoba się obecność Margo. Tymczasem Caroline mdleje w drodze do ołtarza i trafia do szpitala, a ślub zostaje odwołany. Kristen postanawia wrócić do Nowego Jorku, mimo protestów ojca. Eric przekonuje żonę, by namówiła córkę do pozostania w mieście. Kristen nie daje się przekonać. Wkrótce zmienia zdanie. Ridge podejrzewa, że siostra zostaje w mieście, aby wspierać Caroline, gdyż wie gdzie się ukrywa. Eric informuje żonę, że Ridge zdradził Caroline na tydzień przed ślubem i dlatego Spencer odwołała ceremonię. W maju 1987, Stephanie udaje się przekonać córkę, aby została w mieście i spróbowały naprawić swoje relacje. Eric jest zachwycony. Trwa przyjecie biznesowe u Forresterów. Cateringiem zajmuje się Beth Logan. Stephanie jest zła na Billa, że widziałby Thorne'a jako partnera dla Caroline. Kiedy młodszy syn wyznaje matce, że kocha Caroline, Stephanie każe mu zostawić ją w spokoju. W czerwcu 1987, Forresterowie szykują kolejne przyjęcie. Eric prosi żonę, by zatrudnili tę samą firmę cateringową co poprzednio. Stephanie jest zdziwiona tą prośbą. Podsłuchuje przez intercom jak Margo przeprasza Erica za wyznanie mu miłości. Podczas kłótni małżonków, pojawia się temat rozwodu. Tuż przed przyjęciem, Stephanie rozmawia z Beth i poznaje jej córkę, Brooke. Podczas przyjęcia, próbuje umówić Kristen z jej kolegą ze szkoły. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawia się, dlaczego córka z nikim się nie spotyka. Zauważa również, że Eric przypatruje się Beth. Wkrótce, ponownie zaczyna podejrzewać męża o romans. Ridge thumb|310x310px|Stephanie i Eric podczas przyjęcia (1987)wspiera matkę, podczas gdy Kristen staje po stronie ojca, a Thorne stara się być neutralny. Douglas prosi męża, by ratowali swoje małżeństwo. W lipcu 1987, Stephanie zjawia się w firmie cateringowej i prosi Beth o zorganizowanie przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Erica. Ona zgadza się, choć później rezygnuje z nadzorowania imprezy. Eric decyduje się wrócić do żony, a ona jest gotowa naprawić swoje relacje z Kristen i Thorne'em. Stephanie prosi Caroline, by pomogła znaleźć jej córce mężczyznę. Spencer wpada na pomysł, aby wyswatać przyjaciółkę ze swoim szefem, Charlesem "Chuckiem" Garnerem. Aranżuje u Forresterów grę w tenisa, pomiędzy nią, Kristen, Thorne'em i Charlesem. Caroline zwierza się również Stephanie ze swojej wstrzemięźliwości przed ślubem. Douglas tłumaczy jej, że Ridge jest niecierpliwym człowiekiem. Jest zaskoczona, gdy odkrywa, że starszy syn spędził wieczór w towarzystwie przyjaciółki Caroline, Brooke. W sierpniu 1987, Ridge otrzymuje od Caroline list pożegnalny. Stephanie przekonuje syna, by dał jej trochę czasu. Domyśla się, że to Bill zaoferował pracę Thorne'owi. Konfrontuje się ze Spencerem, który potwierdza jej przypuszczenia. Eric i Stephanie proszą syna, by nie odchodził z firmy. Douglas ostrzega Spencera, by nie walczył z jej rodziną i nie nastawiał przeciwko sobie braci. Odkrywa również, że Margo spotyka się z Billem. Stephanie ostrzega Ridge'a, że może stracić Caroline, jeśli wróci do wizerunku playboya. We wrześniu 1987, Ridge zaczyna przeczuwać, że coś złego dzieje się z Caroline. Prosi matkę, aby porozmawiała z Billem. Spencer utrzymuje, że córka jest zapracowana. Stephanie ponownie podejrzewa męża o romans. Pewnego wieczoru śledzi go. Prosi Ridge'a, aby sprawdził kto mieszka w domu, do którego pojechał Eric. Są zdumieni, kiedy okazuje się, że dom należy do Loganów. Stephanie i Ridge podejrzewają, że Eric ma romans z Brooke. Douglas utwierdza się w swoich przekonaniach, gdy widzi Brooke, wychodzącą z gabinetu męża. Stephanie oddycha z ulgą, gdy odkrywa, że myliła się. Eric wyjaśnia jej, że pojechał do Loganów, aby odwiedzić Caroline, która zamieszkała u nich tuż po tym jak została zgwałcona. Dodaje, że dziewczyna nie chce, aby Ridge się dowiedział. Stephanie odwiedza niedoszłą synową i natyka się na Beth. Wówczas przypomina sobie, że jest ona matką Brooke, gdyż przedstawiła swoją córkę podczas przyjęcia. Stephanie zapewnia Caroline, że nic nie powie Ridge'owi. Zwraca jednak uwagę na to, że mężczyzna dowie się o wszystkim z prasy. Stephanie jest przerażona, gdy znajduje ślady krwi i zakrwawioną bluzę Ridge'a. Eric wyjaśnia jej, że syn skaleczył się w rękę, kiedy dowiedział się o gwałcie. Ridge wyznaje matce, że widział pocałunek brata i Caroline. Chciał wejść i powiedzieć jej jak bardzo ją kocha, ale zrozumiał, że Thorne jest dla niej lepszym wsparciem. W październiku 1987, Stephanie i Kristen ponownie kłócą się na temat mężczyzn i miłości Kristen do ojca. Kobieta próbuje spoliczkować matkę. Stephanie otrzymuje telefon od Clarke'a Garrisona, który informuje ją, że ich plan jest w toku. Kiedy się spotykają, Clarke wspomina ich spotkania na różnych pokazach mody. Okazuje się, że Stephanie wynajęła projektanta Spectra Fashions, aby uwiódł Kristen. W zamian, ma ona pokazać Ericowi projekty Garrisona. Clarke chce wiedzieć więcej na temat Kristen. Tymczasem Stephanie coraz częściej otrzymuje tajemnicze telefony, po których wychodzi z domu, nie informując o tym nikogo. Wypytuje Thorne'a o Loganów. Jest przekonana, że Brooke będzie próbowała zdobyć Ridge'a. Kiedy Kristen opiera się Clarke'owi, sugeruje on Stephanie, że córka jest lesbijką. Tymczasem Thorne oznajmia matce i bratu, że zamierza oświadczyć się Caroline po zakończeniu procesu. Stephanie wciąż przekonuje Ridge’a, by walczył o ukochaną. Kristen zaczyna umawiać się z Clarkiem. W listopadzie 1987, Stephanie ostrzega Garrisona przed Ridge'em, który może chcieć go sprawdzić. Starszy syn przyznaje matce, że nadal kocha Caroline. Stephanie namawia go, by wyznał jej miłość. Kiedy Kristen przedstawia Clarke'a matce, oni udają, że widzą się po raz pierwszy. Ridge wyznaje Stephanie, że napisał do Caroline list miłosny, w którym wyznał jej miłość i zaoferował spotkanie. Przekazał go siostrze Brooke, Katie, aby wręczyła go adresatce. Stephanie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Thorne i Caroline informują ją i Erica o swoich zaręczynach. Matka zanosi nowinę czekającemu na Caroline Ridge'owi. Stephanie i Eric zastanawiają się, dlaczego Spencer nie odpowiedziała na list Ridge’a. Forrester uważa, że Caroline nie jest zainteresowana Ridge’em, któremu zależy jedynie na seksie. Kiedy Stephanie chce skorzystać z usług Beth na ślubie, Eric mówi jej, że Loganowie zostaną zaproszeni jako goście. Douglas uważa, że Loganowie wykorzystują Forresterów, by polepszyć swój status społeczny. Na prośbę Erica, dzwoni do Beth i zaprasza Loganów na ślub. Zaczyna również podejrzewać, że Caroline nie otrzymała listu. Dzwoni do Loganów i pyta Brooke o niego. Następnie zjawia się w ich domu, gdzie poznaje Katie, która miała przekazać list Caroline. Okazuje się, że spadł on pod łóżko Spencer. Stephanie prosi Brooke, by osobiście doręczyła list adresatce. Informuje syna, że Caroline nigdy nie otrzymała jego listu. Podejrzewa, że za wszystkim stoi Brooke, która chce zdobyć Ridge'a dla siebie. Forrester nie wierzy w to, gdyż wie, że Logan nim gardzi za wizerunek playboya. Odnalezienie Stephena Logana i Angela (1987–1988) W grudniu 1987, kiedy Caroline zjawia się u Forresterów, aby przymierzyć suknię ślubną, Stephanie dzwoni do Brooke i każe jej przyjechać z listem. Spencer czyta go w dniu ślubu, ale nie zmienia zdania. Thorne i Caroline zostają małżeństwem i wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną. Kristen informuje matkę, że Eric pokazuje Beth dom. Stephanie podejrzewa, że Logan jest zauroczona jej mężem. Nie podoba jej się, że po ceremonii, Ridge opuścił dom w towarzystwie Brooke. Stephanie uważa ją za oportunistkę. Douglas próbuje uwieść Erica, ale on ją odrzuca. Kiedy Stephanie chce zakończyć współpracę z Clarkiem, ten całuje ją. Zmienia zdanie, lecz ostrzega go, że nie da się wykorzystać. Uważa, że Clarke chce jedynie, aby pokazała ona jego projekty Ericowi. Garrison zaprzecza. Tymczasem Kristen prosi matkę, by wstawiła się za Clarkiem u Erica. Jeszcze przed świętami, Thorne i Caroline wracają z podróży poślubnej. Stephanie i Eric pokazują im ich wyremontowane pokoje w rezydencji Forresterów. W styczniu 1988, Eric i Stephanie rozmawiają o swoim rozpadającym się małżeństwie. Kristen jest zła na matkę, że nie porozmawiała z ojcem o Clarke'u. Stephanie prosi go, by nie spotykał się już z jej córką. Podczas kolejnej kłótni z mężem, Douglas odkrywa, że spotyka się on z kobietą z czasów studiów. Zwierza się Ridge'owi. Następnie dzwoni do koleżanki z college'u, Camille Houston, i prosi ją o pomoc w odkryciu tożsamości pierwszej miłości Erica. Stephanie zdobywa nazwisko kobiety - Elizabeth "Liz" Henderson. Ridge nie rozumie, dlaczego ojciec kochał Liz, ale ożenił się ze Stephanie. Domyśla się, że zaszła ona w ciążę. Podczas kłótni, Douglas policzkuje Ridge'a. Opowiada synowi jak poznała Erica. Wiedziała o innej kobiecie w jego życiu, ale kiedy zaszła w ciążę i on zaproponował jej ślub, uznała, że tamta kobieta nie była dla niego ważna. Ridge wspomina matce, że Beth ma raka piersi. Stephanie mówi o tym Ericowi. Jest zaskoczony, że żona współczuje obcej dla siebie kobiecie. Clarke wciąż okazuje zainteresowanie Stephanie. Ona nadal uważa, że chce on jedynie pozycji w FC. W lutym 1988, Stephanie odwiedza Beth dzień przed jej operacją i oferuje jej wsparcie oraz przyjaźń. Douglas wyznaje, że jej matka również zmagała się z nowotworem. Kristen zwierza się matce, że podejrzewa, iż w życiu Clarke'a jest inna kobieta. Stephanie odwiedza go i wyjaśnia mu, że nie będą razem, gdyż Kristen się w nim zakochuje. Wyznaje matce, że przedstawiła ojcu jeden z projektów Garrisona jako swój własny. Tymczasem Stephanie przegląda rzeczy z college'u i dokonuje szokującego odkrycia - Liz Henderson to Beth Logan. Upewnia się, że to ta sama osoba, kiedy w szpitalu znajduje biblię Beth, podpisaną nazwiskiem "Henderson". Widzi również kwiaty, które przysłał jej Eric. Stephanie okłamuje jednak Ridge'a, mówiąc, że nic nie znalazła. Postanawia walczyć o męża. Odwiedza prywatnego detektywa, Conwaya Westona. Oferuje mu pokaźną sumę, prosi o całkowitą dyskrecję i chce jego usług na wyłączność. Zleca mu odszukanie zaginionego męża Beth, Stephena Logana, i sprowadzenie go do rodziny. Stephanie zwierza się ze wszystkiego Clarke'owi. Tymczasem Eric prosi Stephanie o rozwód, ale ona chce czasu. Ustalają, że na razie nie powiedzą nic dzieciom. Kristen zwierza się matce, że zakochuje się w Clarke'u i nie chce go stracić na rzecz innej kobiety. Postanawia zorganizować kolację rodzinną i przedstawić rodzinie ukochanego. Stosunki Kristen i Stephanie wreszcie się ocieplają. Podczas kolacji, Eric oświadcza zdumionej rodzinie, że akceptuje Clarke'a. Tymczasem Weston potrzebuje więcej informacji na temat Stephena. Stephanie zaprasza do siebie Brooke i wypytuje ją o ojca. Zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy Brooke wie o matce i Ericu. Informacje zdobyte od niej nie wystarczają Westonowi. Stephanie spotyka się z Katie, wypytuje ją i zabiera zdjęcie Stephena z rodzinnego albumu. Znalezienie męża Beth okazuje się być niezwykle trudnym zadaniem. Weston jest przekonany, że Stephen nie żyje. W marcu 1988, Stephanie zamierza powiedzieć mężowi, że wie o nim i Elizabeth oraz chce go okłamać, że odnalazła Stephena. Rezygnuje jednak z tego pomysłu, kiedy Weston informuje ją, że odnalazł Stephena w Salt Lake City, w stanie Utah. Detektyw jedzie do tam, ale okazuje się, że ktoś posłużył się skradzionymi dokumentami Logana. Tymczasem Eric informuje żonę, że wniósł pozew o rozwód. Weston podąża za kolejnym tropem do miasta Tuscon, w Arizonie. Otrzymuje pomocne wskazówki od Reardona, miejscowego szeryfa. Wkrótce, dzwoni do Stephanie z dobrymi wieściami - odnalazł Stephena. Ridge spędza z matką miły wieczór w Cafe Russe, gdzie spotykają Kristen i Clarke'a. Forrester jest oschły dla niego i mówi matce, że mu nie ufa. Następnego dnia, Stephanie wylatuje do Tuscon, gdzie ona i Weston obserwują Stephena. Detektyw wpada na pomysł, aby wysłać Loganom anonimowy list z adresem Stephena. Tymczasem Eric decyduje, że Kristen wystąpi w finale jesiennego pokazu mody w projekcie Clarke'a. Stephanie chce powiedzieć mężowi, że to Garrison stworzył ten projekt, a nie Kristen. Clarke odwodzi ją jednak od tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 1988, Weston informuje Stephanie, że Brooke zarezerwowała bilet do Tuscon. Wkrótce, Ridge mówi matce, że Logan tam poleciała. Stephanie jest zadowolona. Tymczasem Thorne mówi matce, że jeśli Ridge zniszczy jego małżeństwo, zabije go. Stephanie jest zaniepokojona słowami syna. Wkrótce, Weston informuje ją, że Brooke spotkała się z ojcem, ale wróciła do miasta sama. Stephanie jest przekonana, że pozostali Loganowie nie widzieli anonimu. Zakłada, że Brooke wie o Beth i Ericu i nie chce, aby bogaty mężczyzna zostawił jej matkę. Chce wysłać anonimowy list do matki Stephena, Helen. Weston odradza jej ten pomysł, tłumacząc, że będzie to zbyt podejrzane. Douglas słyszy jak Ridge proponuje Caroline pływanie. Spotyka się z Billem i uzgadniają, że upewnią się czy Spencer wciąż coś czuje do Ridge'a. Eric informuje żonę, że chce się wyprowadzić. Stephanie odwiedza Loganów i upewnia się, że Beth nic nie wie o anonimie. Jednak zachowanie siostry Brooke, Donny, wydaje jej się podejrzane. Wkrótce, Weston informuje Douglas, że Donna zarezerwowała bilet do Tuscon. Tymczasem Kristen zwierza się matce, że Clarke powiedział Ericowi o projekcie. Stephanie grozi Garrisonowi. Ona, Thorne, Kristen i Eric uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą nic Ridge'owi. W maju 1988, Weston informuje Stephanie, że Donna i Stephen wrócili do Los Angeles. Douglas jest zachwycona, kiedy Ridge również wspomina matce o powrocie ojca Brooke. Tymczasem Eric informuje żonę, że kupił dom dla siebie i swojej kobiety. Stephanie zaprasza do siebie Brooke i wypytuje ją o ojca. Podejrzliwa Logan w końcu domyśla się, że Douglas wie o Beth i Ericu. Ona przyznaje jej rację. Dochodzi do kłótni, podczas której Stephanie policzkuje Brooke. Żąda, aby Logan namówiła matkę do powrotu do Stephena. W przeciwnym razie, poinformuje ona Ridge'a, że Brooke od początku wiedziała kim jest inna kobieta w życiu Erica. Logan zgadza się. Tymczasem Thorne wypytuje matkę, gdzie znika na kilka godzin każdego tygodnia. Ona nie chce mu się tłumaczyć. Kiedy Eric wraca z podróży służbowej, Stephanie informuje go o powrocie Stephena. Ridge wspomina matce, że zaproponował Brooke wprowadzenie się do Forresterów. Ona próbuje przekonać Douglas, że to nie był jej pomysł. Stephanie prosi Billa, aby załatwił pracę Stephenowi w swojej firmie. Dodaje, że to ona będzie mu płacić 35 tys. dolarów rocznie i prosi, by zostało to między nimi. Bill zgadza się. Oferuje Stephenowi pracę i tłumaczy, że robi to na prośbę Caroline, która wcześniej poprosiła ojca o to samo. Kristen zwierza się Stephanie, że Clarke nie chce się z nią kochać, przez wzgląd na jej rodzinę. Opowiada matce o nieudanym związku w Nowym Jorku. Caroline informuje Erica i Stephanie, że na jej prośbę, Bill dał Stephenowi pracę. W czerwcu 1988, Douglas widzi córkę, która potajemnie wyprowadza Clarke'a ze swojej sypialni. Zapewnia matkę, że jest szczęśliwa. Brooke zaczyna podejrzewać, że to Stephanie stoi za sprowadzeniem Stephena do miasta. Ona przyznaje się do napisania anonimu. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Stephanie zauważa, że Caroline chce się wyprowadzić. Zrozpaczona synowa wyznaje jej, że spędziła noc z Ridge'em. On chciał jej zrobić dowcip, ale sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Stephanie przypomina sobie słowa Thorne'a, który groził Ridge'owi śmiercią, jeśli ten tknąłby Caroline. Przekonuje synową, by została. Jest wyrozumiała dla Ridge'a i Caroline. Tymczasem Kristen informuje matkę i Ridge'a, że kocha Clarke'a i planuje go wkrótce poślubić. Chce, aby ślub odbył się w rezydencji Forresterów. Matka i brat sugerują jej, by zaczekała ze ślubem i lepiej poznała Clarke'a. Forresterowie zaczynają zastanawiać się, gdzie Stephanie znika na kilka godzin każdego tygodnia. W lipcu 1988, Kristen dzwoni do matki i informuje ją o swoim ślubie z Clarkiem w Las Vegas. Forresterowie uzgadniają, że dla jej dobra, dadzą Clarke'owi szansę. Urządzają przyjęcie powitalne dla nowożeńców. Jednak Stephanie i Ridge zachowują dystans wobec męża Kristen. Caroline wypytuje teściową czy kiedykolwiek miała romans, ale ona zaprzecza i jest zaskoczona pytaniem. Tymczasem Eric konfrontuje się z żoną i informuje ją czego się o niej dowiedział. Okazuje się, że Stephanie posiada domek w Santa Monica, który kupiony jest na jej panieńskie nazwisko, a w którym mieszka dr Todd Powell. Od 25 lat płaci mu ona 100 tys. dolarów rocznie. Douglas przyznaje mężowi, że zdradzała go z Toddem. Nagłe przyznanie się do winy wzbudza podejrzenia Erica, który nie wierzy żonie. Oboje jadą do Santa Monica, gdzie Powell potwierdza wersję Stephanie. Forrester nie wierzy im, więc żona postanawia wyznać mu szokującą prawdę. Kiedy Eric jeździł po Europie, Stephanie urodziła ich najstarszą córkę, a lekarz zadzwonił do niego z wiadomością, że dziecko urodziła się martwe. Okazuje się, że ich córka, którą Stephanie nazwała "Angela" urodziła się żywa, ale z poważną wadą genetyczną – mikrocefalią, która objawia się uszkodzonym mózgiem i brakiem jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Aby oszczędzić mężowi cierpienia, Stephanie skłamała, że dziecko zmarło. Kupiła dom i wynajęła lekarza, aby zajął się ich córką. Nikt nie spodziewał się jednak, że Angela będzie żyła tak długo. Eric i Stephanie mówią o wszystkim dzieciom. Forrester nie może wybaczyć żonie kłamstwa i wyprowadza się. Jedynie Ridge i Caroline okazują jej wsparcie, gdyż Kristen i Thorne nie rozumieją motywów matki. Thorne, Caroline, Kristen i Stephanie jadą odwiedzić Angelę i zastają tam Ridge'a i Brooke. Powrót Erica i pobyt w areszcie (1988–1989) W sierpniu 1988, po rozmowie z dr Powellem i Beth, Eric przeprasza żonę i dziękuje jej za wszystko co zrobiła dla ich córki. Ridge prosi Brooke, by pomogła mu dowiedzieć się kim jest kobieta, z którą związał się jego ojciec. Brooke panikuje, ale Stephanie przekonuje syna, że sama sobie z tym poradzi. Daje Brooke do zrozumienia, że to ona załatwiła jej ojcu pracę. Prosi również Billa o przeniesienie Logana do jednej z zagranicznych filii firmy. Przekonuje Caroline, aby dla dobra swojego małżeństwa, jechała z Thorne'em w podróż, którą zaplanował. Jest zła, kiedy synowa zmienia zdanie. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona, kiedy Ridge i Brooke informują ją, że Logan wprowadza się do ich rezydencji. Tymczasem Thorne trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza ostre zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego. Stephanie i Eric czuwają przy synu. Douglas informuje Caroline o wprowadzeniu się Brooke do Forresterów. Stephanie sugeruje Brooke, że Ridge zostawi ją, gdyż interesuje go tylko jej ciało i tak naprawdę nadal kocha Caroline. We wrześniu 1988, Bill proponuje Stephanie wspólny weekend w Acapulco. Ona podkreśla jednak, że chce walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Prosi Spencera, aby przeniósł Stephena do biura w Paryżu. Ona nadal będzie pokrywać wszystkie koszty, a jeśli Logan nie będzie chciał opuścić L.A., niech Bill zagrozi mu zwolnieniem. On zgadza się. Thorne wraca do domu, a Caroline postanawia ratować swoje małżeństwo. Brooke dowiaduje się o przeniesieniu ojca i konfrontuje się ze Stephanie. Ona jednak nie przyznaje się do niczego. Zachęca ją jedynie, aby namówiła Beth do wyjazdu z ojcem. Eric zaczyna spędzać wiele czasu przy Angeli i zbliża się do Stephanie. Oświadcza rodzinie, że chciałby wrócić do domu. Douglas zgadza się, ku uciesze dzieci. Eric podkreśla żonie, że wrócił dla dobra rodziny, ale nie do niej. Brooke grozi Stephanie, że powie mu o wszystkim. Ona sugeruje, by wyznała wszystko Ridge'owi. Wie, że tego nie zrobi, gdyż straciłaby go. Stephanie odwiedza Elizabeth i przedstawia jej zalety wyjazdu do Paryża. Beth decyduje się wyjechać ze Stephenem. Brooke oskarża Stephanie o zniszczenie jej rodziny. Ona uważa, że przyczyniła się do połączenia jej rodziców i dała szansę Stephenowi na uwierzenie w siebie i swoje możliwości. Zapowiada Brooke, że wkrótce pozbędzie się również jej. Prosi Caroline, by pomogła jej w pozbyciu się Logan z ich życia. Tymczasem Thorne prosi matkę o tabletkę nasenną. Stephanie wyznaje Ericowi, że groził on Ridge'owi śmiercią, gdyby ten tknął Caroline. Douglas wyznaje również, że pijani Caroline i Ridge spali ze sobą. Tego samego wieczoru, Stephanie jest w szoku, gdy z okna swojej sypialni widzi Thorne'a, który strzela do Ridge'a. Odkrywa, że syn postrzelił brata z jej broni. Znajduje go w łóżku i zauważa, że jest pijany. Czyści broń, a Ridge trafia do szpitala z poważnym urazem głowy. Sprawą zajmuje się porucznik Brian Burke. Stephanie domyśla się, że syn podsłuchał jej rozmowę z mężem. Kiedy Thorne budzi się, Stephanie uświadamia sobie, że nie pamięta on niczego z zeszłej nocy. Douglas zeznaje, że widziała zamachowca, ale było zbyt ciemno, aby dokładnie go opisać. Kobieta zastanawia się czy Thorne jedynie udaje amnezję. Jednak po rozmowie z dr Powellem na temat tabletek nasennych, upewnia się, że syn nic nie pamięta. W obecności Angeli, Stephanie mówi do siebie o postrzeleniu Ridge'a przez Thorne'a. W październiku 1988, Ridge odzyskuje przytomność i rozpoznaje bliskich. Tymczasem Rocco Carner wspomina Stephanie, że Ridge pokłócił się z Clarkiem przed postrzeleniem. Douglas dzwoni do Burke'a i prosi, by porozmawiał z Rocco. Kobieta daje jasno do zrozumienia Brooke, że mimo tragedii, jej uczucia do niej się nie zmieniły. Chce, by Logan wyprowadziła się, ale ona odmawia. Ridge mówi matce, że lubi Brooke i prosi ją, by spróbowała ją lepiej poznać. Thorne zaczyna zastanawiać się czy to on postrzelił brata. Stephanie informuje go, że był wówczas w łóżku, a ona widziała zamachowca i to nie był on. W listopadzie 1988, Burke zaczyna podejrzewać, że to młodszy brat strzelał do Ridge'a. Stephanie żąda od porucznika, aby zaprzestał dochodzenia. Eric konfrontuje się z żoną, która wyznaje mu, że to Thorne był zamachowcem. Forrester podejrzewa, że Thorne wszystko pamięta i powinien ponieść odpowiedzialność za to co zrobił. Caroline informuje Stephanie, że Brooke wyprowadziła się z rezydencji. Kiedy Ridge wychodzi ze szpitala, Thorne zatrudnia dla niego ochroniarza. Eric widzi z jaką troską Thorne opiekuje się bratem. Upewnia go to, że syn nic nie pamięta. Eric żąda od Burke'a, aby zaprzestał dochodzenia. Porucznik zdobywa nakaz przeszukania rezydencji Forresterów. Chce znaleźć broń i tabletki nasenne. Stephanie dobrowolnie oddaje Burke'owi broń, wyznając, że to on postrzeliła Ridge'a, biorąc go za intruza. Eric jest w szoku, a Burke nie wierzy w jej wersję. Ridge informuje matkę, że Brooke ponownie wprowadza się do nich i jest zdziwiony brakiem jej reakcji. Mimo protestów męża, Douglas przyznaje się do winy. Stephanie zostaje aresztowana pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa. Domyśla się, że Burke próbuje ją złamać. Policja pobiera jej odciski palców i robi zdjęcia. Stephanie zostaje zatrzymana na noc i umieszczona w jednej celi z prostytutkami, gdzie przeżywa koszmar. Eric okłamuje Ridge'a, że spędza z matką romantyczny wieczór w hotelu. Nazajutrz, Burke wprost mówi Stephanie i Ericowi, aby przestali kryć Thorne'a. Douglas zostaje jednak wypuszczona, a zarzuty oddalone. W grudniu 1988, Forresterowie wspólnie obchodzą urodziny Angeli. Stephanie wyznaje wówczas rodzinie, że przed 12 laty, kiedy Forresterowie byli w Europie, dziewczyna miała wypadek. Todd zabrał ją na spacer, a kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z listonoszem, dziewczyna miała atak, który zwolnił blokadę kół wózka inwalidzkiego i doprowadził do stoczenia się go z górki. Angela musiała przejść operację plastyczną twarzy. Tymczasem Caroline wyznaje Stephanie, że wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Kiedy kobieta udaje się do Nowego Jorku w sprawach służbowych, Stephanie namawia Thorne'a, aby dołączył do niej. Mówi mężowi o wyznaniu Caroline. Bill oświadcza Stephanie, że muszą ratować małżeństwo swoich dzieci. Jedynym sposobem jest ożenienie Ridge'a z Brooke. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem, w przeciwieństwie do Erica. Kiedy Brooke pomaga Douglas ubierać choinkę, zbija bombkę. Jest zaskoczona, że Stephanie się nie gniewa. Tymczasem Burke odwiedza Douglas i ostrzega ją, że Thorne wciąż może stanowić zagrożenie, ale ona ignoruje jego ostrzeżenia. Kiedy Caroline wraca z podróży, Stephanie zaczyna wspierać związek Ridge'a i Brooke i zaprasza Logan na kolację świąteczną. Radzi synowej, by zapomniała o Ridge'u. Brooke dziękuje Stephanie za akceptację. Caroline oświadcza teściowej, że zamierza porozmawiać z Ridge'em i odejść od Thorne'a. Stephanie uważa, że młodszy syn sobie z tym nie poradzi. Tymczasem Brooke informuje Douglas, że się wyprowadza. Stephanie domyśla się, że Ridge nie oświadczył się jej i to jest powodem jej decyzji. Kłóci się z nią, nazywając ją oportunistką i materialistką. Logan twierdzi, że Ridge kocha jedynie Caroline. Stephanie mówi mężowi przez telefon, że Caroline jedzie wyznać Ridge'owi swoje uczucia. Prosi go, by ją powstrzymał. Dzwoni również do Ridge'a i informuje, że Brooke się wyprowadza. Forrester zjawia się i zabiera Brooke do Big Bear. Wkrótce, dzwonią do Forresterów i informują o swoich zaręczynach. Stephanie mówi o tym załamanej Caroline. W styczniu 1989, Eric i Stephanie nadal martwią się, że Caroline chce porozmawiać z Ridge'em. Douglas próbuje temu zapobiec i pokazuje Ridge'owi nagie zdjęcie Billa w magazynie dla pań. Ridge jest rozbawiony, a Caroline oburzona jego zachowaniem. Tymczasem Clarke prosi Stephanie o pożyczenie 150 tys. dol. na wykończenie domu dla niego i Kristen. Stephanie radzi mu wziąć pieniądze z funduszu powierniczego żony. Kiedy Ridge i Stephanie odwiedzają Angelę, zauważają popielniczkę w jej pokoju. Todd wyjawia, że pali od czasu do czasu i przeprasza. Douglas jest zaskoczona, gdyż nigdy nie widziała go palącego. Ceszy się, że sprawy między Caroline i Thorne'em zaczęły się układać. Zbliżają się urodziny Ridge'a i Brooke proponuje Stephanie pomysł jak je spędzić, a ona zgadza się. Chce przywieźć do domu Angelę. Todd odradza jej ten pomysł, gdyż córka jest bardzo niespokojna. Stephanie dyskutuje o tym z Erikiem, któremu podoba się pomysł sprowadzenia Angeli na urodziny Ridge'a. Małżonkowie decydują się przywieźć do rezydencji córkę, która jest przywiązana do wózka inwalidzkiego. Douglas proponuje rodzinie, aby przenieść ją na stałe do ich domu. Między Erikiem i Stephanie dochodzi do pocałunku. Jedynie Todd jest przeciwny zabraniu Angeli do domu. Douglas zapewnia lekarza, że nie zrezygnuje z jego usług, ale on nadal uważa, że przeniesienie dziewczyny to zły pomysł, ze względu na jej stan zdrowia. W lutym 1989, Stephanie prosi Brooke, by na sześć tygodni przeprowadziła się do swojego rodzinnego domu i nie rozpraszała Ridge'a, który przygotowuje się do wiosennego pokazu mody. Sugeruje również Ridge'owi, by przeprowadził się do hotelu na czas przygotowań do pokazu. On nie chce jednak odseparować się od Brooke. Stephanie i Eric rozmawiają o tym gdzie umieszczą Angelę. Douglas sugeruje, że Thorne i Caroline mogliby się wyprowadzić do własnego domu. Stephanie widzi Ridge'a, który pociesza Caroline, rozczarowaną zachowaniem ojca. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Caroline wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Proponuje więc zorganizowanie przyjęcia zaręczynowego Ridge'a i Brooke, tuż po pokazie. Przedstawia także Caroline oferty nieruchomości. Ona i Eric zastanawiają się, czy powiedzieć synowej o okolicznościach postrzelenia Ridge'a. Stephanie odwiedza Angelę i zauważa, że córka jest opalona. Todd przyznaje, że zostawił ją na słońcu kilka minut dłużej niż zwykle. Kobieta zaczyna się martwić, że Powell zaniedbuje jej córkę. Chce jak najszybciej przenieść ją do domu. Kiedy Todd nadal się sprzeciwia, Stephanie grozi, że będzie zmuszona zastąpić go innym lekarzem. Do stolika Douglas w Cafe Russe dosiada się kobieta, podająca się za wierną fankę kreacji Forresterów. Stephanie opuszcza restaurację, kiedy rozpoznaje w niej Sally Spectrę, właścicielkę konkurencyjnego domu mody Spectra Fashions, często kopiującego projekty Forresterów. Po powrocie do domu, zauważa u Brooke opakowanie testu ciążowego i domyśla się, że jest w ciąży. Nie kryje swojej wściekłości i oskarża Logan, że celowo zaszła w ciążę, przestając zażywać tabletki. Stephanie przekazuje nowinę zdruzgotanej Caroline. W marcu 1989, Douglas okazuje Brooke wsparcie i zapewnia ją, że Ridge się z nią ożeni. Bill informuje Stephanie, że Donna nalega, aby jej rodzice wrócili do miasta. Douglas chce jednak, aby Stephen i Beth pozostali w Paryżu. Informuje Todda, że rozpoczyna się remont w rezydencji, aby dostosować ją do przeniesienia Angeli. Stephanie prosi Caroline, by nie ingerowała w związek Ridge'a i Brooke, tylko skupiła swoją uwagę na Thornie. Tymczasem Brooke wyznaje Stephanie, że istnieje możliwość poronienia z powodu zażywanych przez Logan tabletek antykoncepcyjnych. Stephanie pociesza ją. Chce, by Brooke nie zwlekała i jeszcze raz poszła do lekarza. Odkrywa, że kobieta odwołała swoją wizytę. Domyśla się, że Brooke boi się dowiedzieć czy poroniła, gdyż od tego zależy jej przyszłość z Ridge'em. Przekonuje ją do wizyty u lekarza. Brooke wraca z informacją, że nadal jest w ciąży. Domyśla się jednak dlaczego Stephanie ją wspiera - jeśli ona będzie z Ridge'em, Caroline pozostanie z Thorne'em. Tymczasem porucznik Burke odwiedza Stephanie i ponownie ostrzega ją przed Thorne'em. W trakcie odwiedzin Angeli, Douglas czuje jej rękę na swojej. Jest zaskoczona, choć Todd przekonuje ją, że to nic wielkiego. Stephanie informuje o tym Erica. Córka-oszustka i pobyt w szpitalu (1989–1990) W kwietniu 1989, podczas kolejnej wizyty, Angela ponownie rusza ręką. Stephanie i Eric postanawiają zabrać córkę na badania do szpitala. Kiedy matka przyjeżdża po nią, Angela podnosi się z łóżka i mówi, że nigdzie nie pójdzie. Zszokowana Stephanie mdleje. Nie rozumie co dzieje się z córką. Todd przekonuje ją, że to cud, o który modliła się przez tyle lat. Stephanie wyczuwa, że lekarz ją okłamuje. Powell wreszcie przyznaje się do oszustwa, którego się dopuścił. Zataił on fakt śmierci Angeli w wypadku przed 12 laty, kiedy Forresterowie byli w Europie. Nie mógł wyznać Stephanie prawdy, więc wynajął dziewczynę, która miała udawać Angelę. Oburzona Stephanie policzkuje oszustkę i chce zadzwonić na policję. Fałszywa Angela informuje ją jednak, że wie o postrzeleniu Ridge'a przez Thorne'a, gdyż ona i Eric dyskutowali o tym przy jej łóżku. Stephanie informuje o wszystkim męża. Oboje żądają, by Todd i fałszywa Angela opuścili miasto. Córka-oszustka chce jednak pieniędzy w zamian za milczenie. Małżonkowie decydują się wyznać dzieciom prawdę o postrzeleniu Ridge'a. Kiedy jednak zjawiają się one w domu, Stephanie informuje je, że Angela zmarła zeszłej nocy. Jej ciało zostało skremowane, a domek w Santa Monica wystawiony na sprzedaż. Stephanie i Eric płacą Toddowi i fałszywej Angeli 250 tys. dolarów. Lekarz ma poczucie winy, a Stephanie wzbudza w nim jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Tymczasem Thorne i Ridge konfrontują się z matką odnośnie śmierci ich siostry. Ridge pojechał do domu w Santa Monica, gdzie zastał mówiącą i poruszającą się Angelę. Kobieta wyznaje synom prawdę o oszustwie Todda. Bracia chcą wiedzieć, dlaczego rodzice nie wezwali policji. Nazajutrz, Ridge informuje oburzoną Stephanie, że przeczytał list od Todda adresowany do niej, który przyszedł zeszłej nocy. Powell zapewnia w nim Stephanie, że jej sekret jest bezpieczny. Ridge pokazuje matce gazetę z wiadomością o śmierci Todda i fałszywej Angeli w wypadku samochodowym. Żąda, by wyjawiła mu o jaki sekret chodzi i czy dotyczy on niego samego. Stephanie utrzymuje jednak, że nie ma pojęcia o czym pisze Todd. Thorne organizuje rodzinny wyjazd do Nowego Jorku. Kiedy Ridge go odwołuje, Douglas domyśla się, że zrobił to na prośbę Caroline. W maju 1989, Stephanie dowiaduje się, że syn wątpi w ciążę Brooke. Domyśla się, że to Caroline podsunęła mu tę myśl i jest zła, że synowa ingeruje w sprawy Ridge'a i Brooke. Syn twierdzi jednak, że myślał o tym od samego początku. Stephanie informuje Logan, że nie chce widzieć jej matki na ślubie. Sugeruje Caroline, aby zorganizowała ona wieczór panieński Brooke. Podczas rodzinnej kolacji, Logan oświadcza, że wyprowadza się do czasu ślubu. W czerwcu 1989, Stephanie jest świadkiem kłótni Ridge'a i Caroline. Kiedy zjawia się Brooke, Forrester prosi matkę, by powiedziała jego narzeczonej, że już wyszedł. Stephanie prosi Logan, aby ponownie wprowadziła się do Forresterów. Brooke nie zjawia się na próbie ślubnej. Okazuje się, że trafiła ona do szpitala, gdzie wkrótce traci dziecko. Stephanie odwiedza ją i pociesza. W lipcu 1989, Stephanie naciska na Ridge'a, aby ustalił nową datę ślubu. Bill informuje Douglas, że Caroline zamierza wnieść pozew o rozwód. Stephanie jest załamana i przekonana, że to zniszczy Thorne'a. Swoimi obawami dzieli się z Erikiem, który uważa, że Ridge powinien przekonać Caroline do zmiany zdania. Aby uświadomić mu powagę sytuacji, Stephanie i Eric decydują się wyznać synowi, że to Thorne go postrzelił. Opowiadają mu o wszystkich okolicznościach tego zdarzenia. Uświadamiają mu, że jeśli Caroline odejdzie od Thorne'a, może to odblokować jego pamięć. Ridge postanawia wyjechać na kilka dni do Big Bear i zabiera ze sobą Brooke. Po powrocie, rodzice nadal proszą go, by przekonał Caroline do pozostania z Thorne'em. Udaje mu się ją do tego przekonać. W sierpniu 1989, Sally proponuje Stephanie pokaz mody znanych projektantów, z którego dochód zostanie przeznaczony na szpital dziecięcy. Tymczasem Bill informuje zszokowaną Stephanie, że Clarke jest ojcem dziecka Margo. Douglas na krótko wyjeżdża z miasta, aby odwiedzić swoją matkę. Po powrocie, pociesza córkę, która obwinia siebie o problemy małżeńskie. Stephanie towarzyszy Kristen na ślubie Margo i Billa. Tymczasem Sally zmienia ideę pokazu, którą wcześniej zaproponowała. Będzie on dotyczył jednie domów mody Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions, a odbędzie się na pokładzie statku Queen Mary. We wrześniu 1989, Caroline zamierza się wyprowadzić. Ridge decyduje się wyznać jej prawdę o okolicznościach postrzelenia. Córka Billa decyduje się zostać, przez wzgląd na zdrowie męża. Stephanie jest wściekła, kiedy Sally wspomina, że pokaz na statku mógłby przybrać postać rywalizacji. Douglas oskarża Spectrę, że dba ona jedynie o podniesienie swojego statusu społecznego. Zamierza zrezygnować z udziału w przedsięwzięciu. Sally przekonuje więc Erica, że jest to niemożliwe, gdyż przygotowania zostały już ukończone. Stephanie jest wściekła. Tymczasem Ridge informuje rodziców, że Caroline zabiera Thorne'a do psychiatry, pod pretekstem terapii małżeńskiej. Lekarz stwierdzi, czy Thorne jest gotów zmierzyć się z prawdą. Stephanie i Eric są przeciwni temu pomysłowi. W ręce Douglas wpada stara gazeta, z artykułem o śmierci Todda i "Angeli". Caroline decyduje się poprosić męża o rozwód na następnej sesji. U Forresterów ponownie zjawia się porucznik Burke, który próbuje przekonać Stephanie i Erica, aby przyznali wreszcie, że to Thorne postrzelił brata. Stephanie grozi Burke'owi, że złoży na niego skargę. W październiku 1989, Thorne zgadza się na rozwód, a Caroline wyprowadza się z rezydencji. Stephanie przystaje na prośbę Sally, która zaproponowała przemowę podczas pokazu na statku, jednej z byłych pacjentek szpitala dziecięcego, kobietą z wypadku, która ma zniekształconą twarz. Stephanie nie ufa Spectrze i sama rozmawia przez telefon z ową dziewczyną, Deveney Dixon. Jest w szoku, kiedy na pokładzie Queen Mary spotyka porucznika Burke'a. W swojej przemowie, Deveney dziękuje Forresterom za ich hojne datki na szpital. Po przemówieniu, Stephanie osobiście poznaje kobietę, która nie rozstaje się z woalką na twarzy. Wybucha skandal, kiedy finałowe kreacje obydwu domów mody są niemal identyczne. Stephanie podejrzewa, że za kradzieżą projektu stoi Brooke, gdyż Donna pracuje u Spectry jako modelka. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni, która kończy ich dobre stosunki. Stephanie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Deveney odwozi Thorne'a do domu po wspólnej kolacji. Douglas uważnie przygląda się oczom dziewczyny, które wydają jej się znajome. Kiedy Stephanie całuje Erica, on nie wykazuje zainteresowania. Douglas zwierza się Ridge'owi. Tymczasem Thorne zamierza pokryć koszty operacji plastycznej twarzy Deveney. Potrzebne jest jej zdjęcie sprzed wypadku, które Stephanie bardzo chce zobaczyć. W listopadzie 1989, Brooke próbuje okazać Stephanie wsparcie, kiedy Ridge wspomina jej o kryzysie w małżeństwie rodziców. Stephanie zarzuca jej fałsz, nie szczędzi przykrych słów i wypomina jej ukrywanie i wspieranie związku Erica i Beth. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona, że Thorne umówił się z Donną. On pyta matkę, czy Caroline i Ridge spotykają się. Jest podejrzliwy, gdyż Caroline chce się z nim rozwieść w stanie Nevada, gdzie nie trzeba czekać sześciu miesięcy na uprawomocnienie rozwodu. Stephanie oskarża Brooke o swatanie Thorne'a i Donny. Podczas kłótni, Logan zapowiada kobiecie, że wyjdzie za Ridge'a. Stephanie martwi się o Kristen, która wyznaje jej, że już nie widuje się z Clarkiem. Douglas podejrzewa, że córka ma romans, ale ona zaprzecza. Stephanie dzieli się swoimi przemyśleniami z Erikiem, który uważa jednak, że kobieta nie powinna się wtrącać w życie ich dzieci. Thorne informuje matkę, że nie potrzebują zdjęcia Deveney sprzed wypadku, gdyż lekarz jest w stanie komputerowo zrekonstruować jej twarz. Brooke stara się przekonać Stephanie, że jeśli Ridge wybierze Caroline, będzie ona zagrożeniem dla Forresterów. Douglas oświadcza, że nie chce widzieć ani Caroline ani Brooke w roli swojej synowej. Podczas kolejnej kłótni, Logan sugeruje, że żona Erica chce mieć Ridge'a wyłącznie dla siebie. Stephanie policzkuje Brooke. Podczas kłótni z Caroline, wyjawia ona, że to Thorne namówił Brooke do ukrycia listu miłosnego od Ridge'a. Tymczasem on wraca do miasta z podjętą decyzją. Stephanie dzwoni do Caroline, która mówi jej, że Ridge jej nie wybrał. Stephanie jest pewna, że będzie musiała zaakceptować Brooke jako swoją synową. Grozi jej, że powie synowi o romansie Beth i Erica, jeśli Logan będzie chciała go poślubić. Brooke obiecuje, że nie wyjdzie za Ridge'a. Wówczas Stephanie domyśla się, że syn nie chce się żenić również z nią. Triumfuje, upokarza Brooke i każe jej się wynosić. Logan wyprowadza się od Forresterów. W grudniu 1989, Stephanie odwiedza dr Schnella i jest zdeterminowana, by zobaczyć jak wyglądała Deveney przed wypadkiem. Prosi lekarza, aby dodał do zdjęcia oczy. Jest w szoku, kiedy widzi w komputerze twarz fałszywej Angeli, która najwyraźniej przeżyła wypadek. Od Sally uzyskuje adres oszustki. Dochodzi do konfrontacji, podczas której Stephanie odkrywa, że Dixon upiła Thorne'a, podała mu tabletki, a także powiedziała prawdę o Ridge'u i Caroline. Stephanie rusza do domu, gdzie z przerażeniem widzi Thorne'a, mierzącego z broni do Ridge'a. Oboje wreszcie uświadamiają mu, że to on postrzelił brata. Thorne wyrzuca broń, a Stephanie zapobiega tragedii. Podczas kłótni, kobieta policzkuje Thorne'a. Tymczasem Sally, wraz ze swoim krawcem Saulem oraz sekretarką Darlą, w przebraniach świątecznych, odwiedzają Stephanie, aby złożyć jej życzenia świąteczne. Douglas dziękuje rywalce za ten gest. Stephanie odkrywa, że Beth wróciła z Paryża na święta. Jest świadkiem pocałunku jej i Erica. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między rywalkami. Stephanie oskarża Beth o rozbijanie jej małżeństwa i rodziny. Logan uświadamia sobie, że to żona Erica stoi za przeniesieniem Stephena do Paryża. Stephanie każe jej się trzymać z dala od jej rodziny. W styczniu 1990, Eric i Stephanie ponownie przeżywają kryzys. Tymczasem Ridge informuje rodziców o swoich zaręczynach z Caroline. Małżonkowie boją się reakcji Thorne'a. Eric i Stephanie postanawiają poprawić swoje relacje małżeńskie. Forrester stara się namówić Felicię na przyjazd z okazji ślubu. Stephanie kontaktuje się z córką, ale ona oświadcza, że nie przyleci do Los Angeles. Małżonkowie proszą Kristen, aby przyszła na ślub z Clarkiem. Stephanie prosi również Micka Savage'a, aby został fotografem na ślubie. Między Erikiem i Stephanie dochodzi do pocałunku. Ceremonia ma miejsce w San Juan Capistrano, gdzie pochowana jest matka Caroline. Stephanie zauważa Brooke, która z ukrycie obserwuje przygotowania. Konfrontuje się z nią, kpi z niej i triumfuje. Ridge i Caroline zostają małżeństwem. Eric informuje żonę o powrocie Felicii. Stephanie nie ma najlepszego kontaktu z najmłodszą córką. Eric chce, aby Kristen i Clarke się pogodzili. Organizuje wspólny wieczór z nimi i ze Stephanie. Ona cieszy się, że mąż chce ratować ich małżeństwo. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Wkrótce, Eric znajduje nieprzytomną Stephanie, leżącą na podłodze. Kobieta trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarze stwierdzają problemy z sercem. Stephanie jest szczęśliwa, że przy jej łóżku czuwają wszystkie dzieci. W ich obecności, kobieta wyznaje Ericowi miłość. W lutym 1990, Sally, w przebraniu lekarza, odwiedza Stephanie i okazuje jej wsparcie. Dogulas jest szczęśliwa, kiedy mąż odbiera ją ze szpitala. Przygotowuje romantyczną kolację dla dwojga, ale Eric jest zbyt zapracowany. Tymczasem Kristen wyjawia matce, że odchodzi z firmy i wraca do Nowego Jorku ze swoim kochankiem, Mickiem Savage'em. Kobieta tłumaczy matce, że kochali się od czasu jej pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Stephanie prosi Micka, aby zaopiekował się jej córką. Informuje o jej wyjeździe Erica. On tymczasem prosi zszokowaną żonę o rozwód. Stephanie informuje dzieci o decyzji Erica. Rodzeństwo wspiera matkę. Rozwód, amnezja i bezdomność (1990–1992) W marcu 1990, Stephanie podejrzewa, że za decyzją męża o rozwodzie staje inna kobieta. Zastanawia się, czy znów chodzi o Beth. Odkrywa, że kobieta jest w Los Angeles. Stephanie jest świadkiem potajemnego spotkania Beth i Erica. Zjawia się u Brooke i żąda, by ona i jej matka trzymały się z dala od Forresterów. Stephanie udaje się przekonać Erica, aby wstrzymał się jeszcze miesiąc z rozwodem. Para informuje o wszystkim dzieci. Sally próbuje pocieszyć Stephanie, kiedy dowiaduje się o rozwodzie. Douglas dzwoni do Beth, ale ta stanowczym tonem odpowiada jej, że to nie ona spotyka się z Erikiem. W kwietniu 1990, Ridge informuje matkę, że Eric wyjechał z miasta na dwa dni przed pokazem. Stephanie domyśla się, że wyjazd ma związek z jego kochanką. Felicia staje po stronie ojca. Stephanie postanawia przestać walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Eric chce się rozwieść jak najszybciej. Ridge próbuje poprawić matce humor i zatrudnia jej instruktora tenisa, Jake'a Maclaine'a. Stephanie spotyka się z Ruth Carter, gdyż to ją posądza o romans z Erikiem. Kobieta zaprzecza jednak wszystkiemu. Wkrótce, Stephanie odkrywa, że Eric chce przeprowadzić rozwód w Nevadzie, aby nie czekać sześciu miesięcy do uprawomocnienia się orzeczenia sądu. Kobieta uświadamia sobie, że kochanka Erica jest w ciąży i Forrester chce jak najszybciej ponownie się ożenić. W maju 1990, Stephanie podpisuje dokumenty rozwodowe, w obecności Caroline. Ona i Eric decydują się rozstać w przyjaźni. Tymczasem Thorne przedstawia matce i rodzeństwu swoją sympatię, Macy Alexander. Felicia próbuje przekonać matkę, że sama powinna się zacząć z kimś spotykać. Stephanie odwiedza Brooke i zauważa na jej palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie szczędzi jej przykrych słów i triumfuje, że pozbyła jej się ze swojego życia. Wkrótce, Thorne wyznaje zszokowanej matce, że od kilku miesięcy Eric ma romans z Brooke. Teraz, Logan jest w ciąży i Forrester chce się z nią ożenić. Wściekła Stephanie konfrontuje się z Brooke i zapowiada, że nie dopuści do jej ślubu z Erikiem. Kiedy Stephanie odkrywa, że sprawa rozwodowa ma odbyć się tego samego dnia w Reno, leci tam ze swoim prawnikiem, Barrym Hawkinsem. Kobiecie udaje się wstrzymać rozwód. Tuż po tym, Douglas spędza kilka dni w Big Bear. W czerwcu 1990, po powrocie, Stephanie informuje dzieci, że nie zamierza zgodzić się na rozwód. Forrester namawia żonę, aby lepiej poznała Brooke. Stephanie nie zamierza ustąpić. Ponownie wynajmuje Conawaya Westona, aby śledził Brooke. W lipcu 1990, Thorne ogłasza swoje zaręczyny z Macy. Wychodzi jednak na jaw, że dziewczyna jest córką Sally. Zaręczyny zostają zerwane. Tymczasem Weston wyjawia Stephanie, że Brooke dwukrotnie spotkała się z Ridge'em na kolacji. Douglas zaczyna żywić nadzieję, że znów będzie z Erikiem. Wkrótce, Ridge wyznaje rodzinie, że Caroline ma białaczkę i umiera. Prosi, aby zachowali dyskrecję przed jego żoną na zbliżającym się przyjęciu rodzinnym. Forresterowie przeżywają śmierć Caroline. Stephanie namawia Brooke, aby pojechała do przebywającego w górach Ridge'a i pocieszyła go. Douglas wspomina Ericowi o wyjeździe Logan. Tymczasem lekarz Caroline, dr Taylor Hayes, odwiedza Stephanie. Szuka Ridge'a, gdyż chce mu wręczyć list od jego zmarłej żony. Forrester wraca do L.A., za namową Brooke. Tymczasem Margo ostrzega Stephanie, aby trzymała Felicię z dala od Jake'a. W sierpniu 1990, Storm Logan bezskutecznie próbuje namówić Stephanie, aby dała mężowi rozwód. Thorne nakłania matkę do szczerej rozmowy z Brooke. Kiedy Stephanie odwiedza rywalkę, widzi ją i Ridge'a obejmujących się. Douglas utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że nadal ich coś łączy i nadal odmawia rozwodu. Kiedy Jake i Felicia rozstają się, mężczyzna rezygnuje z bycia instruktorem Stephanie. Prawnik Douglas ostrzega ją, że nie mogą przeciągać sprawy rozwodu w nieskończoność. We wrześniu 1990, Stephanie zauważa, że Ridge spędza czas z dr Hayes. Tymczasem Thorne i Macy informują Forresterów o swoim ślubie, ale jedynie Felicia popiera ich związek. Stephanie, Eric i Ridge nie akceptują córki Sally. Stephanie dziękuje Taylor za pomoc Ridge'owi po stracie żony. Jednocześnie jednoznacznie sugeruje jej, że Ridge kocha Brooke i to z nią powinien się związać, co było ostatnim życzeniem Caroline. W październiku 1990, Macy bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać do siebie Stephanie. Douglas sugeruje Ridge'owi, by umówić Thorne'a z Taylor. Stephanie i Ridge przyłapują w FC Sally, przebraną za mężczyznę. Kobieta tłumaczy, że chciała spotkać się z Thorne'em i przekonać go, by on i Macy nie pobierali się w tajemnicy, gdyż nie o takim ślubie marzyła jej córka. Stephanie i Ridge oskarżają ją o próbę kradzieży projektów i Spectra zostaje aresztowana. Thorne broni Sally przed swoją rodziną. Narzeczeni decydują się nie zwlekać i pobrać się jak najszybciej. W kościele zjawiają się Ridge i Eric, a Stephanie obserwuje ceremonię z ukrycia. Stephanie czyta list Brooke do Ridge'a, w którym kobieta informuje go, że wraca za kilka dni i prosi o spotkanie. Dostarcza mu go, kiedy on spędza czas z Taylor. Stephanie dowiaduje się, że po powrocie do miasta, Brooke wyszła z firmy z Ridge'em. Okazuje się, że zaczął się poród. W listopadzie 1990, Ridge oświadcza matce, że nie zamierza wiązać się z Brooke. Radzi jej, aby zaakceptowała fakt, że Logan jest związana z Erikiem. Douglas prosi Brooke, by przyznała wreszcie, że to z Ridge'em chce ona spędzić życie. Eric raz jeszcze prosi żonę o rozwód, ale ona odmawia. W czasie rozmowy, ze szpitala przychodzi informacja, że Brooke urodziła syna, któremu nadała imię "Eric Junior" - Rick. Bill odwiedza Stephanie i próbuje ją pocieszać, a na pożegnanie składa na jej ustach pocałunek. Dzieci również wspierają matkę. Swoje wsparcie próbuje również okazać jej Sally. Tymczasem Stephanie nie wycofuje zeznać przeciwko Spectrze. Podczas rozprawy, Thorne staje po stronie teściowej. Na jego prośbę, Stephanie wycofuje zeznania. Wkrótce, Barry informuje kobietę, że sędzia niebawem ogłosi rozwód, o czym Eric jeszcze nie wie. Stephanie zaprasza do siebie męża i oświadcza mu, że zgadza się na rozwód. Ona, Eric i Brooke mają pozostać w przyjaznych stosunkach. W grudniu 1990, Stephanie i Eric rozwodzą się. U Stephanie zjawia się Beth Logan, aby rozmówić się z nią na temat Brooke i Erica. Thorne zaprasza matkę na świąteczną kolację, ale ona odmawia spotkania się z Sally przy jednym stole. Po świętach, Stephanie jedzie do domku w Big Bear. Nie wie, że spędzają tam czas Eric i Brooke, a potem zjawiają się także Ridge i Taylor. Z powodu nieprzejezdnych dróg, cała piątka jest zmuszona spędzić noc pod jednym dachem. W styczniu 1991, Eric nie zgadza się, aby Stephanie uczestniczyła w ślubie. Jednak Brooke pozwala jej przyjść. Narzeczeni i goście zjawiają się w Palm Springs, gdzie odbywa się ceremonia. Wkrótce, Ridge i Taylor próbują uświadomić Stephanie, że musi pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Była żona Erica postanawia wyjechać z miasta. Dostaje jednak zawrotów głowy i zapomina torebki z pieniędzmi i wszelkimi dokumentami. Stephanie budzi się w samochodzie, w dzielnicy slumsów. Nie wie gdzie się znajduje i kim jest. Brakuje jej paliwa i szybko zostaje otoczona przez grupę bezdomnych, którzy atakują ją i zabierają jej biżuterię i ubranie. Z opresji ratuje ją czarnoskóra bezdomna, Ruthanne Owens. Stephanie traci pamięć i zderza się z realiami życia na ulicy. Ruthanne zabiera Douglas na posterunek policji, ale kobiety nie znajdują tam pomocy. Kobieta nie pamięta swojego imienia, więc Ruthanne nazywa ją "Liz", gdyż imię "Elizabeth" wydaje się Stephanie znajome. W lutym 1991, Owens pokazuje Stephanie jak przetrwać na ulicy. Douglas odkrywa, że jej nowa znajoma skończyła studia. Próbuje dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej, ale Ruth nie chce wracać do przeszłości. Kiedy między kobietami rodzi się więź, Ruthanne otwiera się przed Stephanie i wyznaje jej, że musiała ciężko pracować po odejściu męża, aby wychować dwójkę dzieci. Kiedy one postanowiły zamieszkać z ojcem, Ruth straciła obie prace, aż w końcu skradziono jej samochód i znalazła się na ulicy. Stephanie i Ruth szukają ubrań na tyłach domu mody Spectra Fashions. Zostają przyłapane przez Sally, ale Stephanie jej nie rozpoznaje. Spectra natomiast nie jest pewna kogo widzi. W marcu 1991, Stephanie poznaje przyjaciela Ruth, Adama Banksa. Spotkanie wywiera na obojgu spore wrażenie. Wkrótce, Ruth aranżuje im kolejne spotkanie, podczas którego Adam całuje Stephanie. Rodzi się między nimi uczucie. Banks wyznaje jej, że niegdyś był nauczycielem angielskiego. Niebawem, Stephanie i Ruth tracą dach nad głową i spędzają noc na ulicy. Tymczasem Adam odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość Stephanie, dzięki ogłoszeniom o jej zaginięciu. Mimo protestów Douglas, Ruth zabiera ją do jej domu w Beverly Hills. Stephanie nie rozpoznaje jednak nikogo z bliskich. Chce wrócić na ulicę, ale rodzina zabiera ją do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza wylew. Stephanie bierze Brooke za swoją córkę. W kwietniu 1991, na prośbę Ridge'a, Taylor rozmawia ze Stephanie i potwierdza wcześniejszą diagnozę. Douglas zauważa, że Taylor jest zakochana w Ridge'u. Eric odwiedza byłą żonę i opowiada jej o przeszłości. Przekonuje ją, że jeśli wróci na ulicę, skrzywdzi ich dzieci. Ruth i Adam odwiedzają Stephanie i również przekonują ją do pozostania z rodziną. Sally odwiedza Stephanie w szpitalu. Kobiety zbliżają się do siebie. Wkrótce, Stephanie powoli zaczyna odzyskiwać pamięć, ale zataja to przed bliskimi i mówi o tym tylko Adamowi. Kobieta wraca do domu i jest witana przez dzieci oraz Erica i Brooke. Wraca jej pamięć, ale zwierza się z tego jedynie Adamowi. Postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z Logan, utrzymując ją w przekonaniu, że nie odzyskała pamięci. Brooke przystaje na jej prośbę. Kiedy Stephanie wypytuje Taylor o jej związek z Ridge'em, Hayes zaczyna podejrzewać, że Douglas zaczyna odzyskiwać pamięć, mimo zaprzeczeń. Stephanie pyta Erica dlaczego się rozstali. On opowiada jej o Beth i wysłaniu jej razem z mężem do Paryża. Douglas przeprasza byłego męża za wszystko. Wkrótce, Stephanie odkrywa, że Brooke rozpoczęła pracę w Forrester Creations, gdzie Eric stworzył jej laboratorium. W 1992 roku Brooke wymyśliła formułę BeLieF. Uwiodła Ridge'a i oboje kochali się. Całe zajście zarejestrowała kamera Stephanie. Douglas pokazała Ericowi dowód zdrady żony. On jednak wybaczył im, lecz oboje zdecydowali się na separację. Nie wrócił jednak do Stephanie, gdyż związał się z Sheilą Carter. Stephanie pogodziła się z Taylor. W 1992 odbył się jej ślub z Ridge'em. Wkrótce Brooke zachodzi w ciążę, potrzebne były badania DNA, gdyż ojcem mógł być Ridge. Tymczasem Stephanie wiąże się z ojcem Taylor, Jackiem. Gdy jednak odkryła, że jest on ojcem Zacha, i oboje narazili Felicię na niebezpieczeństwo, rozstaje się z nim. Felicia jednak zamierza wyjechać z Zachem do San Francisco. Stephanie policzkuje córkę. Felicia wyjeżdża z kraju. Tymczasem Brooke i Eric decydują się pozostać małżeństwem, do czasu wyników testu. Stephanie oskarża Brooke o wykorzystywanie swoich dzieci. Pierwsze, aby zaciągnąć Ridge'a przed ołtarz. Drugie, aby odebrać jej Erica. Teraz, wykorzystuje nowe dziecko, by odebrać Ridge'a Taylor. Jak wykazały testy, sfałszowane przez Sheilę, ojcem małej Bridget okazał się być Ridge. Walka z Brooke i Sheilą (1993–1996) Aby zapobiec małżeństwu Sheili i Erica, Stephanie chciała ściągnąć do miasta Lauren Fenmore, aby ta opowiedziała Ericowi o mrocznej przeszłości Carter. Początkowo, Sheila uciekła sprzed ołtarza. Niestety, Eric postanowił o nią walczyć i w końcu pobrali się bez świadków. Stephanie nie poddawała się jednak i chciała walczyć o męża, czym przysporzyła sobie nienawiści ze strony Sheili. W 1993 roku Brooke odebrała Forresterom ich rodziną firmę. W tym samym roku Stephanie ponownie związała się z Jackiem. Sally również się nim interesowała i by być z nim, wmówiła mu, że jest z nim w ciąży. Stephanie zdemaskowała i spoliczkowała rywalkę. W 1994 roku w ręce Stephanie i Jacka trafił list do Ridge'a, od Taylor. Kobieta opisała w nim swoją zdradę z Jamesem Warwickiem w Big Bear. Stephanie i Jack postanowili milczeć, a sama Taylor wkrótce zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej. Po śmierci Taylor, Ridge związał się z Brooke i w tym samym roku poślubił ją. Stephanie rozstała się z Jackiem. Małżeństwo Sheili i Erica, z czasem zaczęło się komplikować. Choroba psychiczna rozwijała się u Sheili do tego stopnia, że próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Lekarze uratowali ją, a Eric rozwiódł się z nią. Sheila, przebywając w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, uratowała Stephanie życie, gdy ta została zaatakowana przez Sarah, współwięźniarkę Sheili. W 1995 roku okazuje się, że Taylor jednak żyje. Stephanie robiła wszystko, by połączyć ją z Ridge'em. Sheila natomiast była przyjaciółką Brooke i nie mogła patrzeć jak ta cierpi. W akcie zemsty, zamieniła tabletki Stephanie. Odtąd, Douglas była podtruwana przez Sheilę rtęcią. W 1996 roku nastąpił przełom w życiu Erica, kiedy Ridge znajduje list Brooke, w którym było napisane, że Brooke oferuje doktor Peters 1 mln dolarów w zamian za sfałszowanie wyniku testu DNA na ojcostwo Bridget. Jak wykazują ponowne badania, ojcem Bridget jest Eric. Taki obrót sprawy doprowadził do konfliktu pomiędzy Erikiem a Ridge'em. Załamana Brooke wyjeżdża z matką do Paryża. Stephanie nakłania Erica do odebrania praw rodzicielskich Brooke. Sąd przychyla się do ich prośby i tymczasową opiekę nad Rickiem i Bridget, powierza Stephanie i Ericowi. Brooke, która w międzyczasie przeżyła załamanie nerwowe i straciła pamięć, została odnaleziona. Sędzia musiał więc ponownie rozpatrzeć wniosek. Gdy Sheila zeznawała na korzyść Brooke, Stephanie wpadła w szał i rzuciła się na Carter. Nie była jednak sobą, gdyż Sheila wciąż podtruwała ją rtęcią. Sąd, widząc zachowanie Douglas, opiekę nad dziećmi przyznał Ericowi. Kiedy Brooke wróciła, porwała dzieci i wywiozła do Big Bear. Wściekła Stephanie ruszyła w góry z policją. Dzieci trafiły do domu, a Brooke do aresztu. Powrót do Erica (1996–1999) Za namową Jamesa, Eric mówi sędziemu, że Brooke może ponownie opiekować się dziećmi. Wkrótce Brooke ponownie dostaje prawa rodzicielskie do dzieci. Bridget jest zdruzgotana, gdy dowiaduje się, że to nie Ridge jest jej ojcem. Stephanie natomiast trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego, co sprawia radość Sheili. Wsparcie okazuje jej Brooke. Gdy prawda o rtęci prawie wyszła na jaw, Sheila wrobiła we wszystko Maggie Forrester, byłą żonę brata Erica. W 1997 roku Eric oświadcza się Stephanie, na balu kostiumowym, w obecności bliskich. Stephanie domyśla się, że Lauren Fenmore chce odebrać jej narzeczonego. Wyrzuca kobietę z domku dla gości i zakazuje jej wstępu do firmy. Konfrontacja w Big Bear pomiędzy obiema paniami, przeradza się w bójkę. Fenmore nie mówi jednak przeciwniczce, że spała z Forresterem. Eric i Stephanie ponownie stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu. Na ich ślub przyjechała przyjaciółka Stephanie, Ruthanne. Ceremonia została przerwana przez pastora, który zobaczył zdjęcie Erica w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z Lauren. Stephanie odkryła, że oboje od dłuższego czasu mają romans. Spoliczkowała Lauren i wrzuciła ją do basenu. Eric chciał wrócić do Stephanie, ale ta go odrzucała. Eric planuje po raz kolejny oświadczyć się Stephanie, ale ona jednak wciąż mu nie ufa. Jest w szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że samolot Erica rozbił się na Grenlandii. Razem z Ridge'em, ruszają mu na pomoc. Odnajdują jego i Lauren nieprzytomnych. Stephanie jest szczęśliwa. W 1998 roku, gdy Taylor wraca od ojca, wyznaje Stephanie, że to Ridge jest ojcem jej dziecka, a nie Thorne. Stephanie jest zachwycona. Gdy Hayes mówi o tym zszokowanemu Ridge'owi, Douglas wpada do gabinetu Brooke i uradowana obwieszcza jej, że tajemnica Taylor się wydała. Gdy Eric widzi zachowanie Stephanie względem Brooke, zrywa z nią. Stephanie szuka pocieszenia u Jamesa. Wkrótce, oboje się całują, a pocałunek widzi wściekła Sheila, która jest związana z Jamesem. W akcie zemsty, próbuje utopić Douglas. Wkrótce, Carter terroryzuje Stephanie, grożąc, że zrobi krzywdę Thomasowi. Stephanie informuje Warwicka, że nie może się z nim spotykać, bo naraża w ten sposób wnuka. James podstępem sprawia, że Sheila zostaje aresztowana, ku radości Douglas. Jakiś czas później, Stephanie pociesza Amber, która jest w ciąży z Rickiem, i proponuje jej, by u niej zamieszkała. Niebawem, Sheila zjawia się w domu Forresterów. Między nią i Stephanie wywiązuje się walka. Carter strzela do Stephanie. Chce ją zabić, ale na pomoc przybiega Amber. Zdekoncentrowana Sheila, porywa córkę i ucieka z miasta. Douglas, w stanie ciężkim trafia do szpitala. Wychodzi jednak z tego cało. Amber prosi Douglas, by została jej świadkiem. Stephanie daje jej suknię ślubną. Kobieta też nie posiada się z radości, gdy dowiaduje się, że Taylor spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka – rodzą się bliźniaczki, Steffy i Phoebe. Stephanie przyjmuje pod swój dach Becky, kuzynkę Amber. Douglas pragnie, by Thorne pogodził się z Macy. Gdy dowiaduje się, że to Brooke stoi im na drodze do szczęścia, postanawia działać. Dowiaduje się, że Thorne i Brooke mają się spotkać w Big Bear. Rusza tam sama. Po drodze, upija się. Podstępem wkrada się do domku. Jest wściekła na Logan. Wyrzuca jej wszystkie błędy z przeszłości i uderza ją w twarz. Stephanie nie panuje nad sobą i terroryzuje Brooke. W końcu, rzuca się na nią i zaczyna ją dusić. Douglas dostaje kolejnych ataków szału. Zjawia się Thorne i interweniuje. Daje matce tabletki i Stephanie zasypia. Kiedy budzi się, widzi obejmujących się Thorne'a i Brooke. Stephanie sięga po nóż i rzuca się z nim na Brooke, ale w ostatniej chwili podbiega Thorne. Przerażona Brooke chce dzwonić na policję, ale Forrester przekonuje ją, by odłożyła słuchawkę. Stephanie jest szczęśliwa, że Taylor wróciła do zdrowia. Ma nadzieję, że już nic nie zakłóci spokoju jej rodziny. Gnębi ją jedynie sprawa Thorne'a i Brooke. Postanawia odwiedzić Macy i dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda sytuacja. Macy ją uspokaja. Mówi, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, a Brooke już jej nie zagraża. Gdy jednak Stephanie natyka się na Brooke u Thorne'a, wpada w szał. Dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań, w wyniki której, Stephanie upada na podłogę. Thorne wzywa karetkę, a lekarze stawiają diagnozę jednoznacznie: udar. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Stephanie nie pamięta ostatnich wydarzeń sprzed udaru. Wciąż myśli i mówi o ślubie Thorne'a i Macy. Brooke próbuje powiedzieć jej prawdę, ale Thorne uniemożliwia jej to. Niebawem, Eric proponuje Stephanie małżeństwo. Sprowadza księdza. Eric i Stephanie ponownie biorą ślub, w obecności Taylor, Amber, Ridge'a i Ricka. Od tego czasu są szczęśliwym małżeństwem, a Stephanie wraca do domu. Wkrótce, Brooke postanawia odwiedzić Stephanie. Ta jednak nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Każe jej natychmiast wyjść. Brooke próbuje ją przekonać, że nie przyszła tu triumfować, lecz z pokojową misją. Przyznaje, że bardzo ją szanuje i chciałaby zacząć wszystko od nowa. Nie chce żyć w ciągłej nienawiści. W końcu pada przed nią na kolana i prosi o przebaczenie. Stephanie zastanawia się, co się za tym kryje. Brooke wybiera się z kolejną wizytą do Stephanie. Tym razem Stephanie jest przygotowana na rozmowę. Zaprasza Brooke do domu i oświadcza, że spodziewała się jej wizyty. Brooke pragnie się pogodzić. Stephanie upokarza ją, ale Brooke przyjmuje to z godnością. Stephanie postanawia wypróbować jej uległość. Chce sprawdzić, jak dużo Brooke jest gotowa znieść za cenę jej przyjaźni. Każe Brooke czyścić srebra. Podczas rodzinnej kolacji, Rick i Amber odnawiają przysięgę małżeńską. Stephanie szykuje niespodziankę – Thorne i Macy mają się pobrać jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Thorne przerywa ceremonię i oświadcza, że nie może ożenić się z Macy. Stephanie jest załamana. Wkrótce, wyrzuca Brooke za drzwi. Ta nie rozumie, co się stało. Uważa bowiem, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Stephanie wyznaje jej, że tolerowała ją tylko dlatego, by poznać jej intencje. Nie chce przyjaźni kobiety i nie życzy sobie jej wizyt. Powrót Massimo i śmierć Taylor (2000–2003) W 2000 roku Forresterowie wyjeżdżają do Wenecji. Sally bardzo chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Thorne nie chciał się ożenić z Macy. Stephanie prosi, żeby dała mu więcej czasu. Sally pyta wprost, czy Thorne'a łączy coś z Brooke. Stephanie gwałtownie zaprzecza. Wkrótce, Forresterowie dowiadują się o ślubie Macy i Thorne'a. Stephanie widzi zapłakaną Amber. Dziewczyna opowiada jej o tym, co się stało w Furnace Creek. Próbuje ją przekonać, że to Tawny namówiła ją do wzięcia dziecka Becky. Stephanie jest wstrząśnięta. Amber wyjaśnia, dlaczego kłamała. Bała się bowiem, że straci Ricka. Stephanie wyrzuca dziewczynę za drzwi. Zapewnia też Sally, że Brooke nie zagraża już Thorne'owi i Macy. W tym samym roku w Los Angeles pojawia się Morgan DeWitt. Kobieta skrywa sekret – wiele lat temu, jako nastolatka, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em. Stephanie kazała usunąć jej ciążę. Stephanie jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Morgan jest nową projektantką w Forrester Creations. Postanawia porozmawiać z nią o dawnych czasach i zaproponować pracę w Mediolanie. Morgan odnosi wrażenie, że Stephanie najwyraźniej chce się jej pozbyć. Kobieta nie przyjmuje propozycji Stephanie. Na dodatek, czuje do niej wrogość. Stephanie zapewnia ją, że związek z Ridge'em nie miał przyszłości, gdyż byli zbyt młodzi i zupełnie do siebie nie pasowali. Amber godzi się też ze Stephanie. Prosi ją, żeby wyprawiła przyjęcie urodzinowe dla małego Erica, żeby umierająca Becky mogła przeżyć ostatnie chwile radości. Stephanie wyraża zgodę i chce zaprosić wszystkich Forresterów. Stephanie jest wzruszona, kiedy widzi, jak bardzo CJ kocha Becky. Postanawia wygłosić przemówienie na jej cześć. Becky ma łzy w oczach, kiedy słyszy, jak bardzo odmieniła życie wszystkich Forresterów. Stephanie wyjaśnia Ericowi, dlaczego urządziła przyjęcie dla małego Erica: Becky jest śmiertelnie chora na raka. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między Stephanie a Ridge'em. Ona nie ma żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu, że kazała Morgan usunąć ciążę. Ridge nie wierzy własnym uszom. Stephanie prosi syna, żeby nie budował między nimi muru. Sądzi, że Morgan nie jest tego warta. Taylor nie może zrozumieć, jak Stephanie mogła nakłonić Morgan do usunięcia ciąży. Stephanie próbuje się tłumaczyć, jej argumenty jednak nie trafiają do Taylor. Tymczasem Sally informuje Stephanie, że Thorne od dawna zdradzał zmarłą Macy z Brooke. Douglas urządza synowi awanturę i pada na podłogę. Dochodzi jednak do siebie. Każe wybierać synowi pomiędzy rodziną a Logan. Thorne wybiera Brooke. Wkrótce, Ridge opowiada zszokowanej matce, jak Morgan uknuła intrygę i zaciągnęła go do łóżka, a teraz spodziewa się jego dziecka. Stephanie postanawia pomóc synowi. Prosi o pomoc Billa Sr, który informuje też Ridge'a o planach matki. Douglas dosypuje do herbaty Morgan środek, mający wywołać poronienie. Morgan nie wypija jednak napoju i wylewa go na Stephanie. W międzyczasie, Forresterowie toczyli wojnę z Sally i CJ'em, o prawa do opieki nad małym Erikiem. Stephanie postanowiła też pomóc Kimberly, w rozbiciu związku Thorne'a i Brooke. Oboje stają jednak na ślubnym kobiercu w 2001 roku. Brooke chce akceptacji Stephanie, ale ta się nie zgadza. Dopiero za namową Bridget, Douglas godzi się z Brooke i nawet prowadzi ją do ołtarza. Wkrótce, Morgan traci dziecko, a za namową Stephanie, wyjeżdża z miasta. Powraca ponownie i okazuje się, że porwała Steffy i Taylor. Kobiety zostały uratowane przez Ridge'a. Morgan pragnęła jednak jednego – zabić Stephanie. Doszło do konfrontacji pomiędzy obiema paniami, która przerodziła się w bójkę. Stephanie, myśląc, że DeWitt się utopiła, odeszła od basenu. Morgan jednak znów powróciła i próbowała utopić Douglas w wannie. Kobietę uratował Eric, a DeWitt trafiła do więzienia. Stosunki pomiędzy Stephanie a Brooke pogorszyły się na nowo, gdy kobieta odeszła od Thorne'a i zamierzała odzyskać Ridge'a. W 2001 roku do miasta przyjeżdża Massimo Marone – przyjaciel Stephanie i Erica z dawnych lat. Nadal zakochany w Stephanie, próbuje ją odzyskać, wmawiając jej, że Eric ją zaniedbuje. Pomagając jej też w sprawie Brooke, która chciała odzyskać Ridge'a. Jemu natomiast nie podoba się zachowanie Massima. Zjawia się w jego gabinecie i urządzą awanturę, podczas której zostaje ranny. W szpitalu, okazuje się, że grupy krwi Erica i Ridge'a są różne. Lekarz wyklucza możliwość, że Eric jest ojcem Ridge'a. Stephanie jest w szoku. Ojcem jej syna musi być Massimo, z którym Stephanie spędziła jedną upojną noc na łodzi. Chociaż Massimo poznaje prawdę, Douglas każe mu milczeć, ze względu na Erica. W 2002 roku Stephanie odkrywa, że Brooke jest w ciąży. Aby zemścić się za zwolnienie syna, oświadcza zebranym dziennikarzom tę nowinę. Niebawem, Stephanie nakrywa Brooke i jej zięcia, Deacona, w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Jest oburzona i obrzuca Brooke wyzwiskami. Zarzuca kobiecie, że jest obrzydliwa i jest okropną matką. Zmusza ją do poślubienia Whipa – prawda nie może wyjść na jaw. Brooke, niechętnie, ale zostaje panią Jones. Wkrótce, prawda wychodzi na jaw. Bridget może liczyć na oparcie w Stephanie. Podczas konfrontacji Logan z córką, kobieta zaczyna rodzić. Poród przyjmuje Stephanie. Oferuje swoją pomoc Brooke. Kobieta zamieszkuje w domku dla gości Forresterów i zaprzyjaźnia się z żoną Erica. Za jej sprawą także, Bridget i Brooke godzą się. W 2002 roku do miasta powraca Sheila. Kobieta śmiertelnie rani Taylor. Kobieta umiera w ramionach Ridge'a. Tymczasem on poznaje prawdę na temat Massima. Ten oferuje synowi gabinet w swojej firmie, Marone Industreis. Natomiast coraz bardziej, Stephanie i Massimo zbliżają się do siebie. W 2003 roku Eric pragnie odnowić przysięgę małżeńską ze Stephanie. Ceremonia zostaje przerwana przez Massima, który chce wyjawić prawdę. Gdy Ridge grozi zerwaniem kontaktów z ojcem, Marone ustępuje. W tym samym roku Forrester dowiaduje się, że nie jest ojcem Ridge'a. Stephanie, widząc, że przez ten fakt, Bridget i Ridge zbliżyli się do siebie, prosi o pomoc Billa Sr. Ten załatwia Bridget studia w Kopenhadze. Ona jednak nie leci tam. Kolejną przeszkodą Stephanie staje się Jackie – kobieta pragnie związać się z Erikiem. Wybiera jednak Massima, gdyż jest on ojcem jej syna, Nicka. Walka z Brooke i powrót Taylor (2003–2005) Po śmierci Taylor, Stephanie próbuje nie dopuścić do ponownego zejścia się Brooke i Ridge'a. W 2003 roku Stephanie pozbawia Brooke stanowiska dyrektora w firmie. Po rzekomej śmierci Ridge'a, kobiety zaprzyjaźniają się. Ich przyjaźń niszczy wiadomość, że Brooke spała z Nickiem i nie wie, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka. Badania DNA wskazują na Nicka. Od tej pory, Stephanie udaje przyjaciółkę Loganówny i wszelkimi sposobami namawia ją na małżeństwo z Nickiem. Niestety, okazuje się, że ojcem dziecka jest Ridge. On i Brooke wracają do siebie. Stephanie i Nick topią smutki w alkoholu. Pijani, przyjeżdżają na wesele Brooke i Ridge'a i oświadczają, że akceptują ich związek. Tymczasem Thorne'owi nie podoba się, że rodzice na każdym kroku faworyzują Ridge'a, choć nie jest on synem Erica. Najpierw bracia kłócą się o pozycje w firmie. Później, Eric akceptuje nową kolekcję Ridge'a, zatytułowaną "Niewinna", pomimo, że Stephanie i Thorne są przeciwni. Stephanie zapewnia młodszego syna, że jest po jego stronie i kocha go tak jak Ridge'a. Jednak Thorne zmusza Stephanie i Erica do wybrania pomiędzy nim a Ridge'em. Douglas i Forrester wybierają syna Massima. Oburzony Thorne odchodzi z firmy i zostaje prezesem Spectra Fashions. Odbywa się pokaz. Jackie informuje Erica, że modele są wierną kopią jego szkiców. Forresterowie przyjeżdżają do Spectry. Ridge zarzuca Thorne'owi kradzież. Chce postawić brata przed sądem pod zarzutem kradzieży kolekcji. Stephanie inaczej ocenia sytuację. Uważa, że Thorne chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, bo czuł się niedoceniany. Stephanie i Eric przepraszają syna za błędy wychowawcze i zapewniają go o swojej miłości. Proponują Thorne'owi powrót do rodzinnej firmy. On się waha. Wie, że to doprowadziłoby do kolejnego konfliktu z Ridge'em. Oświadcza więc, że zamierza kupić Forrester Creations. Wszyscy są bardzo zaskoczeni. Mężczyzna ostrzega bliskich, że jeśli nie zgodzą się na sprzedaż, postara się, żeby stan firmy się pogarszał. Wszyscy są oburzeni. Thorne wyznaje Darli, że pragnie zdobyć szacunek rodziców i Ridge'a. Matka namawia go, by zmienił metody postępowania. Modelka Caitlin informuje Stephanie, że Thomas często bywa w Insomni, gdzie pracuje Amber. Stephanie jedzie tam. Na zapleczu znajduje skąpo ubraną Amber. Policzkuje ją i żąda, by opuściła miasto. Przygotowuje plan, którego celem jest rozdzielenie Amber i Thomasa. Rick uda, że Amber może do niego wrócić, a wtedy Amber się zdradzi, że wciąż go kocha, a Tom to zobaczy. Tymczasem Eric ponownie przyjmuje Brooke do pracy w firmie, czym naraża się Stephanie. Ekipy obydwu domów mody organizują konkurencyjny pokaz mody. Wygrywa Forrester Creations, ale wszyscy są dumni z Thorne'a. Niebawem, Ridge jest zaniepokojony przyszłością domu mody. Nie podobają mu się decyzje, które podejmuje Eric. Chce go zastąpić na stanowisku dyrektora. Stephanie próbuje mu to wyperswadować. Decyzja należy do Brooke, która głosuje przeciwko mężowi. W 2005 roku Stephanie i jej gosposia, Helen, mają wypadek. Helen umiera w szpitalu. Wtedy do życia Forresterów wkracza jej córka, Gabriela. W tym samym roku do miasta powraca uznana przez wszystkich za zmarłą, Taylor. Ridge musi zdecydować, z którą z nich się zwiąże. Stephanie, widząc, że Brooke wykorzystuje swojego syna i swoje ciało do usidlenia Ridge'a, udaje atak serca. Prawda zostaje zdemaskowana przez Jackie i Brooke. Rodzina odwraca się od kobiety. Chroba Felicii i mroczna przeszłość (2005–2007) Stephanie stara się wspierać Bridget, która boi się, że matka uwiedzie jej kolejnego męża. Stephanie przychodzi do Brooke i daje jej pistolet. Jeśli Brooke popełni samobójstwo, wszyscy odetchną z ulgą, w tym Bridget. Logan nie słucha Douglas. Gdy Stephanie odkrywa co łączy Brooke i Nicka i zawiadamia o tym Bridget. Wkrótce, rodziną Forresterów wstrząsa szokująca informacja – Brooke i Eric znów zostali małżeństwem. Jest to możliwe, gdyż Stephanie przed laty dała Ericowi pełnomocnictwo, które daje Forresterowi możliwość rozwodu z Douglas, bez jej wiedzy. Stephanie jest u kresu wytrzymałości. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Taylor, która oferuje jej terapię. Była żona Erica postanawia opuścić firmę i miasto. Bliscy starają się odwieść ją od tego zamiaru, ale decyzja seniorki jest nieodwołalna. Jednak przed tym, chce zabrać swoje rzeczy. Pomaga jej Massimo. W sejfie Erica, znajdują stary dokument, jeszcze sprzed powstania firmy. Marone odnajduje Katherine Chancellor (Żar młodości), która jako osoba wyznaczona przez ojca Stephanie, sprawowała zarząd powierniczy nad jej majątkiem. Przywozi ją do Douglas, która pyta, czy Katherine wprowadziła zmiany dotyczące jej prawa własności. John Douglas, ojciec Stephanie, zabezpieczył córkę na wypadek, gdyby Eric się z nią rozwiódł. Gdyby tak się stało, 100% udziałów w FC otrzymuje Stephanie. Eric i prawnik, Johnatan, przez wszystkie lata ukrywali dokument, który to potwierdzał. Rozwścieczona Stephanie zaprowadza w firmie porządki. Początkowo, Eric i Brooke zostają zwolnieni, ale później, razem z Ridge'em zostają przeniesieni do sutereny. Thorne będzie prezesem firmy, a Taylor twarzą firmy. Eric, będąc w związku z Brooke, chcąc okłamać Stephanie, udaje, że kłóci się z Brooke. Douglas nie daje mu się zwieść, zwłaszcza, że przyłapuje jego i Jackie w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Gdy do miasta wraca Felicia, Stephanie prosi ją, by została. Douglas myśli też, że córka jest lesbijką, gdyż przyjechała z tajemniczą Reneé. Wkrótce, Stephanie poznaje prawdę. Felicia urodziła dziecko Nicka. Ze względu na Bridget, nie chce nikogo o tym informować. Stephanie bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i o wszystkim informuje Marone'a. Podczas rozmowy z matką, Felicia traci przytomność i trafia do szpitala. Stephanie boi się, że to nawrót choroby nowotworowej. Jej obawy się potwierdzają – choroba powraca. Umierająca kobieta, poprosiła rodziców, by spełnili jej ostatnie życzenie i wzięli ślub. Eric i Stephanie zgodzili się. W 2006 roku Felicia umiera w rękach matki. Nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić, Stephanie potajemnie zawozi córkę do prywatnej kliniki i tam, okazuje się, że jej serce bije. Rozpoczyna się dramatyczna walka o utrzymanie życia Felicii. Potrzebny jest jednak przeszczep wątroby, a kolejka jest długa. Stephanie postanawia oddać Felicji część swojego organu. Niestety, istnieje duże ryzyko, że Douglas nie przeżyje zabiegu. Pielęgniarka szykuje do operacji Stephanie, która się żegna z Erikiem. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna powtarza, że ją kocha i że jest dla niego wszystkim. Nagle okazuje się, że znalazł się odpowiedni dawca dla Felicii. Kobieta wraca do zdrowia. W 2006 roku Ridge ma atak serca. Stephanie postanowi ściągnąć do L.A. Brooke, aby "uzdrowiła" jego syna, będąc przy nim. W zamian, oddała jej 50% udziałów w firmie. Taylor dostała 2%. Oburzona kobieta zerwała ich przyjaźń, a akcje sprzedała Brooke, dając jej tym samym, pakiet kontrolny. Kiedy Brooke nie chciała odejść od Nicka i oddać udziałów, wojna rozpoczęła się od nowa. Stephanie odkrywa też, że to Taylor nieumyślnie spowodowała śmierć Darli. Namawia ją jednak do milczenia. W tym samym roku Stephanie nieumyślnie spowodowała wypadek Jackie. Nick, w akcie zemsty szantażował Forresterów, że pójdzie na policję. Forresterowie sprzedali mu więc FC. Stephanie, by zemścić się, wyjawiła publicznie, że Jackie była prostytutką. W tym samym roku Stephanie uczęszczała na terapię do Taylor. Otworzyła się przed swoją przyjaciółką i wyznała jej, że ojciec znęcał się nad nią, a jej matka lekceważyła to. Po latach, Stephanie przebaczyła matce. W 2007 roku Stephanie nieumyślnie przyczynia się do gwałtu Brooke. Pisze do niej list, w którym przeprasza ją i wyjeżdża. Walka z Donną i powrót choroby (2007–2011) Powraca miesiąc później i ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że Eric ma kochankę – Donnę Logan. Rozpoczyna walkę o byłego męża, co omal nie przypłaca życiem. Ktoś strzela do niej po pokazie. Jak się okazuje, był to Storm Logan. Stephanie szantażuje więc Donnę, że powie policji o wszystkim, chyba, że ona rozstanie się z Erikiem. Douglas demaskuje oszustwo Erica i Donny. Po rozmowie z Katie, nie wydaje jednak Storma. Wciąż ma nadzieję na odzyskanie byłego męża. Niestety, w 2008 roku Donna i Eric biorą ślub. Na drodze do ich szczęścia stoją Stephanie, Pamela, Owen i dzieci Erica. Oni jednak pokonują wszystkie problemy i są szczęśliwym małżeństwem. W 2009 roku Stephanie zostaje zwolniona z firmy. Razem z Bridget, dołączają do zespołu Jackie. W tym samym roku FC jest na skraju bankructwa. Bill Spencer Jr., odkupuje od banku firmę Erica i czyni Katie nowym dyrektorem Forrester Creations. Gdy Stephanie dowiaduje się, że Eric chce adoptować Marcusa, dostaje mini-udaru. Stephanie, pragnąc rozdzielić Ridge'a i Brooke, sprowadza do Los Angeles Whipa Jonesa, byłego męża Brooke, który dostaję posadę w firmie Jackie. Bill, szantażowany przez Steffy, oddaje firmę Forresterom. I tak, Stephanie, Eric, Taylor i Ridge uzyskują po 25% udziałów w firmie. W tym samym roku Stephanie pokłóciła się z Beth Logan i wrzuciła jej serwetkę do basenu. Tamta próbując odzyskać serwetkę, wpadła do wody, co zakończyło się śmiercią przez utopienie. Stephanie postrzeliła Stephena Logana, który chciał zemścić się na Stephanie za śmierć Beth. W tym samym roku Stephanie doprowadza do rozstania Erica i Donny, będąc obecna w ich życiu. Eric i Stephanie, ponownie wiążą się ze sobą. Douglas policzkuje Brooke za jej noc z Oliverem, a także za romans z Deaconem przed laty. Odkrywa, że za ujawnieniem prawdy o Brooke i Oliverze stoją Justin i Liam. We wrześniu 2010, popchnięta przez Brooke, upada i nie może się podnieść. Kiedy zostaje przewieziona do szpitala, lekarze informują ją, że ma raka płuc. Choroba ma czwarte stadium. Kobiecie zostało od 6 do 8 miesięcy życia. Seniorka postanawia korzystać z życia. W dniu swoich urodzin, w jej salonie, zostaje zamontowana zjeżdżalnia. Kilka dni później, razem z Brooke, Stephanie jeździ kolejką górską. A jeszcze później, razem z Brooke i Taylor, jeździ kolejką Angels Flight. Podczas pobytu w parku rozrywki, Stephanie gubi chustkę swojej matki. Okazuje się, że ukradła ją bezdomna dziewczyna, Dayzee, z którą Stephanie później się zaprzyjaźnia. Dowiaduje się, że CJ zamierza zamknąć "Insomnię". Stephanie postanawia kupić kawiarnię dla Dayzee. Postanawia także, że w 2010 roku święta będą obchodzone w kawiarni Dayzee, razem z bezdomnymi. Stephanie przejmuje się wynikami badań Nicka, które wskazują na nowotwór. Na szczęście to nie rak. Jednak Nick nie zamierza rzucić palenia, chociaż wszyscy wokół przekonują go do tego. W 6000. odcinku serialu, na prośbę Stephanie, pojawiają się prawdziwe postacie, które wygrały walkę z rakiem. To przekonuje Nicka do rzucenia palenia. Ostatnia intryga (2011–2012) Gdy Stephanie dowiaduje się o pocałunku Brooke i Thomasa, zrywa z nią przyjaźń. Stephanie, dowiadując się, że istnieje możliwość, że Brooke i Thomas uprawiali seks na bezludnej wyspie, postanawia to wykorzystać, by złączyć Ridge'a i Taylor. Przekonuje Thomasa, by powiedział ojcu, że na pewno spał z Brooke. W zamian, po śmierci Stephanie, dostanie jej 25% udziałów w firmie i stanie się największym udziałowcem. Chociaż ma wyrzuty sumienia, mówi Ridge'owi, że jest pewny, że spał z Brooke. Plan Stephanie powodzi się. Brooke i Ridge rozwodzą się. Forrester spędza coraz więcej czasu z Taylor. Brooke postanawia odejść z firmy i przyznaje Stephanie, że to co ona i Taylor mówiły o niej przez te wszystkie lata, to prawda. Logan pragnie odzyskać szacunek Stephanie i chce założyć "Fundację Stephanie Forrester". Douglas jest poruszona tym gestem i dopadają ją wyrzuty sumienia. Cieszy się jednak z zaręczyn Taylor i Ridge'a. W dniu ich ślubu stara się przekonać Thomasa i Dayzee, że dobrze postępują, gdyż Brooke przez cały czas wyrządzała krzywdy ich rodzinie. Sama Stephanie przerywa jednak ceremonię i przyznaje się do kłamstwa. Ślub zostaje odwołany, a bliscy są rozgoryczeni postawą Douglas. Taylor zrywa z nią przyjaźń. Stephanie szczerze przeprasza Brooke i wykonuje dla niej nawet piosenkę. Stephanie jeszcze raz przeprasza Taylor i pyta, co ma zrobić, by odnowić ich przyjaźń. Gdy Hayes kpi z niej, Douglas prosi, by Thomas zwrócił jej 25% udziałów w firmie. Taylor drze dokumenty i rzuca nimi w Stephanie. Oświadcza, że utrata tych udziałów, to cena jaką musi za wszystko zapłacić. W październiku 2011 Stephanie kłoci się z Erikiem, kiedy rozmawiają o swoim związku. Mężczyzna szuka pocieszenia u Jackie. Stephanie każe przyjaciółce trzymać się z dala od Erica. Stephanie popada również w konflikt z Pamelą, gdyż ta rozstała się ze Stephenem, a o to obwiania siostrę, która nie interesowała się tym związkiem. Kiedy Bridget informuje Stephanie, że Jackie ukradła nową kolekcję Forresterów, kobieta jedzie do firmy Marone'ów. Za kulisami, policzkuje Jackie. Następnie, razem z Hope, jadą do Beverly. Gdy Stephanie spostrzega, że dziewczyna jedzie autobusem, zatrzymuje go. Stephanie przeprasza Beverly, a także poznaje jej przeszłość i wydarzenia z życia porzuconych dzieci. Beverly zgadza się wrócić do firmy. Podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Stephanie i Brooke wyznają sobie miłość. Na przełomie lutego i marca 2012 roku Stephanie odkrywa plan Ricka, który chce zwodzić Steffy, by ta podpisała dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Oskarża Brooke o hipokryzję. Udaje się do Liama i przekonuje go, że to Steffy jest dla niego odpowiednią partnerką. Podczas rozmowy z Brooke, Stephanie szybko orientuje się, że Hope zamierza spędzić z Liamem noc. Ponownie udaje się do Liama i przekonuje go, by został ze Steffy. Powrót choroby i śmierć (2012) W marcu 2012 roku Eric i Stephanie obchodzą 50 rocznicę swojego pierwszego ślubu. W domu Forresterów zjawia się ogrodnik, Gladys Pope. Kobieta ujawnia, że może udzielać ślubów. Eric wpada na pomysł ponownego ślubu ze Stephanie. Stephanie nie okazuje jednak entuzjazmu. W końcu, Gladys udziela im ślubu. Eric i Stephanie zostają małżeństwem, o czym informują Brooke i Ridge'a. W marcu 2012 roku Brooke zaprasza Pamelę na przyjęcie na cześć Stephanie i Erica. Stephanie przebacza siostrze. W kwietniu 2012, Pamela przychodzi do FC i prosi siostrę o kolejnę szansę. Stephanie zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Pam na stanowisku sekretarki. Pam jest zła, kiedy Donna mówi jej, że Brooke już ją zatrudniła na tym miejscu. Pamela postanawia podzielić biurko na dwie części – dla siebie i dla Donny. W maju 2012, Steffy zwierza się babce ze swojej przygody z Liamem w Aspen. Brooke podsłuchuje rozmowę i podekscytowana pyta Stephanie, czy Steffy naprawdę podpisała dokumenty anulujące jej małżeństwo. Stephanie wyznaje Brooke, że Liam podarł papiery i pocałował Steffy. Brooke nie wierzy w to. Doprowadza to do kłótni między kobietami, w której Stephanie wypomina Brooke romans z Deaconem i uważa, że Hope jest kopią swojej matki. Po kłótni, Brooke wychodzi, a Stephanie ostrzega wnuczkę, że Logan na pewno pojechała do Liama. W czerwcu 2012 Stephanie i Taylor martwią się o Steffy, która ma uczestniczyć w ślubie Liama i Hope. W lipcu 2012 Stephanie zajmuje się organizacją ślubu Dayzee i Marcusa. Zostaje też druhną Dayzee. W sierpniu 2012, Stephanie, po głebokim namyśle, zgadza się, aby ślub Hope i Liama odbył się w jej domu. We wrześniu 2012, podczas ślubu Brooke i Ridge'a, Stephanie przyznaje, że po wielu latach, wreszcie zaakceptowała Brooke. W październiku 2012, dr Lewis informuje Stephanie, że jej rak powrócił z większą siłą – Stephanie umrze. Stephanie postanawia napisać dla każdego z osobna zaproszenie na przyjęcie, które urządza dla niej Eric. Chce również spędzić z każdym trochę czasu. Zaproszenia wręcza Pameli, Brooke, Thorne'owi, Donnie, Steffy i Taylor. Z każdym z nich wspomina chwile z przeszłości. Postanawia zadzwonić do Sally, ale nie ma odwagi, by powiedzieć jej o chorobie. Na przyjęciu, Stephanie żegna się z bliskimi, a następnie wyjeżdża z Erikiem do Big Bear. Tam, kobieta prosi męża, by zadzwonił po Brooke. Ostatnie chwile swojego życia, Stephanie spędza ze swoją byłą rywalką. Stephanie umiera w ramionach Brooke. Jej ciało zostaje skremowane. Po śmierci dowiadujemy się również, że Stephanie zmienia swoja ostatnią wolę co do swoich udziałów. Nie zostają one przekazane Thomasowi. Stephanie oddaje je Ericowi. Związki Stephanie * Clarke Garrison : – trzykrotnie się całowali, kiedy Stephanie była żoną Erica (1987, 1988). * Bill Spencer Sr. : – flirtowali (1988), : – całowali się (1990). * Adam Banks : – byli związani (1991). * Jack Hamiliton : – byli związani (1993–1994). * James Warwick : – całowali się (1998). * Massimo Marone : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – byli związani (2002), : – mają syna, Ridge'a. * Eric Forrester : – czterokrotnie byli małżeństwem (1959–1990, 1999–2005, 2006–2008, 2012). : – mają czwórkę dzieci: Thorne'a, Angelę (zm. w wieku 14 lat), Kristen i Felicię.